Love Makes You Crazy
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: She's beautiful and he's crazy. So what happens when a former sociopath falls for the jaded beauty?
1. Chapter 1

** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM CLOCKWORK ORANGE AS THE CHARACTERS AND STORY AND NADSAT SLANG TERMS ARE ALL OWNED BY ANTHONY BURGESS AND STANLEY KUBRICK (kinda). I ONLY OWN DEMETRIA!

Chapter One: Too Innocent, Too Beautiful

Demetria is seventeen years old and beautiful-but doesn't know it. She's only a mere 5'5 feet and has small curves and is painted with pale skin. She has long dark dark brunette and green eyes that are warmed with a brown tint and small full lips with rosy cheeks.

She doesn't know she's beautiful because people bring her down and make me her feel ugly inside and out. She's an American living in a British environment and goes to a private all-girl school. She has very few friends and spends most of her time alone in a small cafe writing stories or in her room.

Even though people stare at her in awe as she walks by, she doesn't know they only stare because they are taken by her beauty.

She the youngest of three in a conservative yet warm family. Her older brother and sister are not living with her because they each are married and have children of their own to care for. Demetria is adored by their children and she loves them back.

But not even her loving family or adorable nieces and nephews make her love her life. Demetria is jaded and has a hatred for her life.

Little does our sweet heroine know, she has something bound for her.

It's a brisk night and it smells of wood burning. The night sky is clear but sprinkled with stars that are bright and beaming. Demetria is walking home from eating alone at her favorite cafe, Delicatessen.

She wears a creamy trench coat and grey plaid skirt with a black turtle neck and tights. She is carrying small black purse that holds the novel she was reading and some extra cash she had. The sound of her black heels make a "click clock" as she walks down the street. It's around 8:30 p.m. and she is exhausted and cannot wait to fall asleep in her warm queen size bed.

As she walk, some men who are around the age of 20 to 40 years old walk by her and stare, cooing at her.

" 'Ello gorgeoussss," They say. She squirms and keeps walking.

" Come back sweets! Let us laddies look at cheeya!" they yelled once again. Demetria keeps walking, her stomach tightening as it normally does web she's not comfortable.

The men keep on walking, laughing loudly. _They must have been leaving the pub a couple place down_, Demetria though to herself. She carries on, tightening the belt around her waist.

She is walking towards a bridge when she sees a group of boys around her age laughing and yelling strange words, they wear white button down shirts, suspenders connecting to a white chesty belts, and topped off with black boler hats. They're strange but alluring too for Demetria.

She gets closer to them and her body begins to shake. Was it the night's cold temperature or the boys wackiness that made her shake?_ Possibly both_, she concluded to herself.

Alex DeLarge and his Droogs are hyped up for their first night in six months of peril and possibly fatal plans. He's ready for anything to come his way, but what should be tonight's crime be? A killing? Torture? Rape? A drat (fight) perhaps?

After being released from the Ludovico and being on a vacation from working in the government while it was in the works for new plans, he was slowly but surely turning back to his old ways.

" So what's the plan?" George asks. Alex shrugs and smirks his infamous smirk.

" Don't know me Brothers," he said. Alex was hungry for something dangerous but the menu for tonight's dinner was yet to be known.

Suddenly, Dimi pointed out," Hey look at the beauty walking our way. She's something, eh?"

Alex turned to see what his fellow Droog was saying. When he turned, he was pleased for sure.

_Infact_, he thought, _this devotchka is our pet tonight. _

He is pleased with her stunning pale face and oval-shaped face. The way her dark chocolate hair curled underneath her bosom "impressed" him quite much. No girl, let alone past up-and-coming victims, had ever had that affect in him.

As Demetria is slowly getting closer to the group of boys, she notices one of them and her chest tightens. He is strangely….beautiful. His face is roundish but his bright blue eyes pop out and are the first thing she notices. Even with the slightly ridiculous eyelash thing on his one eye, he still is (again) slightly beautiful.

He smirks at her and she tries to swallow but is unsuccessful.

" Well hello beautiful devotchka," he says in a thick British accent. She breathes quietly and tries to walk by the boys, but is then turned towards them when a hand grabs her arm and in a flash draws her back. She is face-to-face with the eyelash man. He has a cane in his hand and she's frightened.

" Aren't you going to respond to me?" he says in playful yet menacing manner. The others snicker and she gulps.

" I-I-I beg your pardon?" she asks so innocently. The boys turn to each other, wide smiles planted on their faces.

" She's American!" one of them exclaim. " An American gal! We got ourselves a real treat!"

Just hearing the last bit gave Demetria a cold sweat. Her eyes were now swelling up and she released a single tear as she silently prayed that they'd leave her alone.

Alex looked at the girl and saw a single tear stroll down past her rosy cheeks and for once in seventeen years of his life, he began feeling a very, very small feeling of sympathy. She was stunning and not worth an incredible amount of suffering.

But he was regaining his title as "Alexander the Large" and he had to devise a plan to impress is Droogs. _Maybe if I threaten her or take my time with her, I'll gain back my strength to finish her off somehow_, he thought menacingly to himself.

He sneers," So what is the beautiful, American devotchka's name?" " Demetria," the girl responds, her voice slightly quivering. Another tears strolls down.

" Shh…shh…Demetria," he says softly but still evilly," let's not see any tears on your angelic listo, now. Let's get to know each other, intriguing one. In fact, I shall call you…my little pet. Sounds pretty decent, eh me brothers?"

" Sounds perfect for her," Dim snickers.

Alex turns to Demetria and he the devises the plan.

" Now listen to me, my little pet, you and I are shall go back to me place and have a wonderful time. Quite horrorshow, I promise. Now me brothers, you're unfortunately invited to the gathering but I shall catch up with you. Righty right then. Carry on."

The Droogs nod and run off and Alex and Demetria are now alone. Alex grabs both of her hands and leads back to his place.

Demetria is feeling sick to her stomach. He is so…so… She couldn't put it into words. She knows her parents are out of town visiting her sister so no one will notice she's not at home, but god forbid something is to happen, then no one will never know what happened.

" Please," she begs softly crying. The man turns to her and snaps," Now you be quiet, my pet!"

" What's your name?" she asks, her voice slightly hoarse. The man gets closer and leans into her face and she can feel him breathing through his nose.

" Alex. Alex DeLarge, your knight in white armor," he introduces with a large smirk on his face. He takes her hand and drags her with him. Her heart begins pounding and her chest and legs tighten. Yet she still feels weak.

He takes to her to a small flat and slams the door. He throws on to the couch and she lands on a pillow she grabs it and begins to cry.

Alex looks at Demetria and the sympathy rises in his emotions. She's too innocent for him. Too innocent and too beautiful. Maybe….no. Not possible.

" I'm…..you….." he stammers. Demetria looks up at him and her body is now in a cold sweat and her face is damp.

" Please don't hurt me," she begged," Just let me free and out of here. I won't tell anyone, I promise! Please oh please!"

Alex is about to give up, when he straightens himself up and says," Not till you and I have a little chat."

He sits next to her and grabs Demetria's leg. He looks at her dead in the eyes.

" Well my little pet," he says," We are alone." He gently touches her face and Demetria's body shakes as the finger strolls down her face.

" Shh…shh…no need to panic my little pet," he says," I won't hurt you….too much that is."

Demetria now is backing up but Alex takes her hands and pulls her closer to him.

" Don't you think about pushing yourself away from me because you will never want to," he says in rough tone.

" How-how would you know?" Demetria asks sniffling.

Alex couldn't answer. Seemed as though he and Demetria were bound to find out sometime, until then, it was night and he wasn't letting her get away.

For now…at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Crazy or Confused?

Few minutes passed by and still Alex was debating on what to do with his little pet, Demetria. Rape seemed too much, murder was out of the question so what else was there? Molestation?

_Why can't I overpower her? _he wondered to himself. _This devotchka is certainly something if I have no clue what to do her that won't kill or harm the damn girl. _

" Do ye go to school?" he asked. Demetria looked up at him, her eyes red but a shimmering green that made Alex melt warmly and slowly.

" I do," she replied sniffling. She looked up at him.

" Why haven't you done anything to me? I mean….aren't you going to rape me or kill me?" She asked her voice soft and still slightly hoarse. This Alex deep inside.

He doesn't know exactly why, but just her asking that makes him regret even trying to do anything to her let alone thinking about it. He sits next to her.

" Thing is….I can't my little pet," he says. " I mean…..I tried to but….ye make this hard. I thought picking ye up might poorly ya and that ye might be somewhat polenzy, but yer not. I mean, to smot ye patching in front of me, makes me sick now."

Demetria swallows and stares into Alex's blue eyes. Just like him, they're beautiful and unique. Never in her life had eyes like his made me her amazed and captivated all at the same time.

" Y-y-ou might as well kill me," she stammers her chest dropping. Alex whips his hear to her and is shocked. How could a beautiful devotchka say that?

" Ye shoot! That's the most oozhassny thing-why would ye ever say that?" he exclaims. " Yer so….so…..".

" You're beautiful…for some crazy person," she says looking at him, her face still and emotinless. Alex is getting so many surprises from this girl. His little pet was just a bundle of surprises, now wasn't she?

" Yer not scared of me….aren't ya?" he asks looking at her.

She looks at him and says," I realize you can't hurt me. You lay a hand on me in front of your group and now I'm here and all you've done is touch my waist and hand. You're secretly a **coward**."

Alex looks at his little pet and he feels his temperature rise but quickly decrease. He can't hurt her. He knows she's right. He looks down.

" If I only had the strength to finish ya," he says quietly. " I would've if I gained my strength back." Demetria glares and sighs.

" Take off your hat," she says firmly. He looks at her and stands up. She stands up in front of him. He takes off his hat, throwing it to the side, and he looks at her. His hair is a beautiful golden brown, tousled and like a lion's mane. Demetria runs her fingers through it.

" Now your eyelash thing, take it off," she says softly. Alex is now impressed with her. It seems behind her innocent ways, is a strong devotchka. He takes off his eyelash thing and Demetria steps back.

Ales is irrevocably and very much attractive. He stares at her and she softly smiles. He softly smiles back.

She gets closer once again and runs her hands through his hair. It's soft and she is strangely loving it. Alex loves her touch and gently touches her hand. He holds it and their fingers intertwine.

Demetria sees their fingers and lets go. Her smile fades and Alex's does too. She turns away and Alex grabs her face with a rough grip and kisses her.

Demetria is stunned and she lets go. She looks at him and wants to kiss him again. He's gorgeous, incredibly charming, and may not be as crazy as he appeared to be.

Demetria, now even more weak and frightened for her life then before, grabs her purse off the couch and runs off. Alex runs after her.

" Demetria wait!" Demetria feels someone grab her hand and spin her around. Alex kisses her roughly again. He feels tension and grabs her hands and brings her back to his apartment.

He slams the door behind him and takes off Demetria's coat.

" What are you doing? Alex! ALEX STOP IT!" she screams.

He throws her coat on the ground and stares at her. His blues eyes are cold and ruthless. Her face is once again wet and he takes off her shirt, despite her yelling.

" ALEX LEAVE ALONE! DON'T TOUCH-ALEX! AHHH!"

" Listen here devotchka, ya dare to govoreet or patch or even dare to creech anymore, I'll cut ya with me britva," he says grabbing his cane. He shows his knife and Demetria whimpers.

He takes off her skirt and pushes her to his bed. " I like ye when yea no wearing too much," he sneers. Demetria moves back and Alex realizes it. He's about to harm Demetria.

He stops himself from getting on top of her and says," I-I-…..get out. Grab yer clothes and get out of my flat!"

Demetria grabs her clothes and only puts on her coat and stuffs her clothes into her purse and puts on her heels, running out. Alex runs after her once again.

" DEMETRIA! I'M SORRY! DEMETRIA!"

Demetria grabs a tube and goes back to her flat crying. Alex may be a little more crazy than she thought or he was merely confused. Either way, she prays to never see Alex DeLarge again.

The following day is filled with rain and Demetria lays in bed playing over what happened last night. She cannot keep Alex's gorgeous face out of her mind.

_But he almost raped you_, she reminds herself. She shakes it off.

Her parents, Patty and Robert come home and they tell their ( what they think) normal daughter about their darling trip to their other daughter, Meryl and her husband, George's, estate about five hours away. Demetria listened on and nodded.

" Sounds nice," she says.

" So what have you been up to?" Patty asks. Demetria shrugs, lying through her teeth.

" Reading," she says. Patty smiles and leaves Demetria alone. Demetria lays back onto her bed and thinks about Alex some more.

The following day, Demetria sits in class, thinking about Alex. She wishes she could see him again when…

" Miss Derinton, are you paying attention?" her English teacher Mrs. Woods asks. The girls turn to her.

" Yes Mrs. Woods, the answer to number nine is 'true'. Juliet did poison herself in order to not marry Paris," Demetria says. Mrs. Woods nods and the the other girls snicker. Demetria sighs and the bell rings.

As she walks home from school, she arrives to the bridge where she and Alex had met a few days ago. She stops in her tracks and sighs. She decided to go underneath the bridge and once she's under, someone yells," Demetria! Demetria!"

She turns and a familiar boy in a dark navy suit with a red strip on his left arm runs after her with a bouquet of flowers.

It's Alex.

Alex catches up to her and he's breathing heavily. Demetria is taken back by how dapper he is in his suit.

" A-Alex?" she asks. Alex stares at her, stunned by how beautiful she is as a school girl and how her dark hair is curled now. Her green eyes stare back at him.

" For ya," he says handing her the flowers. " I'm….I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt chyea before and I ended up hurting you. Listen, I just….I need to….please…I…".

Demetria smiles and takes the flowers. She sniffs them and her face glows. She looks up at him.

" Would chyea like to grab something to eat with me? I promise I won't….just please," he says breathing. Demetria nods and he sighs happily.

Hopefully he can explain himself. After all, with him in his government suit and her in her cute school girl apparel, they'd look quite lovely.

The former sociopath and beautiful school girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Questions and Unusual and Shocking Answers

Alex and Demetria sit in the cafe with two English teas ( Demetria's has a hint of honey in hers - as always) and Alex explains himself. As he and Demetria talk, people stare at the couple. Even when Alex and Demetria walked into the cafe only a ten minutes prior, people in the cafe stared.

Alex explains his days as a sociopath. He talks (in great detail) about his various killings, rapes, his Droogs ( whom are identified as Georgie, Pete, and Dim), his infamous killing of the Cat-Woman which Demetria hadn't heard of ( due to the fact " my folks don't really pay attention to the news at all and don't care at all about it anyway" as she explained), the Ludivco treatment and about the images of violence he had (painfully and been forced to) watch, his attempt at suicide, and then how the government blamed his attempt on the priest and doctors and offered him a job with them.

Demetria, listening on, began developing questions and wondered if she should write them down, but decides against it so she wouldn't startle Alex. However, she needs to know some things because now, she's slightly confused.

" Oh, my, god," Demetria says her eyes a little wide. Alex, fearing he is scaring the poor thing, grabs her hands and she looks down at them. His hands are warm and gentle.

" Please, understand," he says. Demetria softly smiles and shakes her head.

" It's fine, I'm just a little stunned that's all," she says. Alex is relieved. The last thing he wants is for her to run away once again.

" May I ask you some questions?" she asks. " I'm very fuzzy on some things.'' Alex nods.

" If the Ludivco treatment ' cured' you," she begins making her fingers make "quotes", " Then why did you try hurt me? What made you go back?"

Alex sighs. " Sometime….had passed," he says coughing," and I hadn't seen the fellas in months and Dim called me after all that time. He says he, Georgie, and Pete talked about getting the group back together. ' We miss the thrill laddie!' they exclaimed. I told them I wasn't interested and hung up. That night, I began dreaming about all the thrills we used to do. I began feeling this drive and I just….I was losing it."

" I'm still confused," Demetria says firmly.

" Something I never told anyone that I will tell yea about is not to go out," Alex says leaning in his face serious. Demetria nods and they lean in across the table.

" After the Ludvico treatment, I began having dreams about rape ad killings again," he says," They didn't cure that."

Demetria nods and and her mouth makes an "O". He nods and she smiles. " I won't tell," she says. Alex nods, but knows she wouldn't dare. After all, she didn't report him to the cops about what happened the other night.

" Well, I began dreaming about going back out there. Redeeming me title as ' Alexander the Large'. And so, I immediately called Dim and told him the plan was a go. We all met on this past Saturday night for drinks. At the Moloko Bar."

" What's a moloko?" Demetria asks.

" Milk-in Russian," Alex replies. Demetria nods and Alex continues.

" Well, me stomach was a little grumbly so I didn't have too much moloko," he says. His eyes realize what he had just said. Demetria looks concerned.

" What? Alex what?" she says. He leans back in his chair, his face still in shock.

" The moloko. I didn't finish it. I only had a few sips. The moloko had the drugs that usually made me want to harm people. I didn't finish the whole thing like I was supposed to. I lost part of me drive."

Demetria is now even more frightened. Sure she had ear about milk having vodka or some type of alcohol, but never drugs.

" So that's why you didn't harm me?" she asks. Alex nods and replies," Partially."

" What do you mean?" she asked. Alex clears his throat and leans in.

" I saw yea, walking by yourself," he begins," and as George pointed chyea out, I was so struck by you. I mean, ye just were something."

" I don't get it," Demetria asked," Are you _trying _to say your other victims were ugly? The ones you killed or had sex with?"

Alex shakes his head. " It's not that they weren't pretty or good-looking," he said," I just didn't care too much about them because I was too drugged to care." He thinks about Mrs. Alexander and Cat Woman.

" I mean, I was too drugged and too driven to kill to care," he said. " With the moloko, I had some consciousness in me that night, and I saw yea and I just realized how beautifully innocent chyea were."

" So only because I was beautiful, you decided I would be your next victim?" she asks.

" Well, ye know how I told about those two girls from the record store I told chyea about? The ones I took home and slept with?" he asks. Demetria nods.

" I just didn't care about them. They were nice looking and I wanted a good time. With ya, I don't know….I can't describe it. Chyea just….ya had this thing about you. I only brought ya home with me so the fellas would think I slept with ya and leave ya. But when I brought yea home, I realized I couldn't do that to ya. I didn't want to kill yea or harm yea. You were too innocent looking."

" So when you raped Mrs. Alexander and killed Cat Woman, you were to drugged to really care and with the other two girls, you just didn't care, but with me, you decide to just not hurt me or sex me up?" Alex nods.

" I mean, I was attempted, slightly, to have an in-and-out-out-and-in with yea, but I just couldn't. Until you made me take off me hat and me eyelash thing and yea touched me. Yea had this touch, a soft touch, that just….I loved the way yea touched me. The way yea didn't seem to be too frightened of me when I didn't do anything to yea. I kissed yea because well….I think I….".

" You what?" Demetria asks softly, taking one of his hands. Alex looks at it, softly smirks, and replies in a low but audible voice," I think I fell for yea."

Demetria is shocked like any girl would be, but is confused still.

" So I just walk into your life, and all of a sudden, you fall in love with me? Is that why when I went to leave you grabbed me and took off almost all my clothes?"

Alex squirms a little, not wanting to remember that part. He looks up at her and says," I was afraid….I was afraid that I'd never see ya again and I didn't want you to leave but when I realized what I was doin' to ya, I needed ya to get away from me. I felt awful the next day and I barely got any sleep. So during me break, I went to get flowers to say 'I'm sorry' and as I was walking out, I saw yea walking home."

Demetria smiles, flattered Alex had thought of her too. Both parties were on each others mind. Strange, right?

" I'm glad to know that you aren't as crazy as I thought you were," Demetria says with a smile. Alex chuckles and Demetria blushes.

" Now what about yea?" he asks. " What do yea do? Do you just walk around, flaunting the fact yer beautiful?"

Demetria is a little taken back and hurt by that comment. She begins to feel quite offended and says," Excuse me, but I do not walk around like I'm better than anyone! I am not at all! I have a brain. I write."

" Write what?" Alex says smirking. Playing around with Demetria is amusing to him and to see her a little ticked made him even more amused.

" I write stories. I have plenty of notebooks in my room," she says," I write romance novels mostly."

" Does anyone ever read them?" Alex asks. Demetria looks down and her eyes turn soft and they begin to water.

" When we," she begins clearing her throat," when we moved here, my grandmother was living in a home here. She was ill from fatal flu she had gotten in America. No doctor knew what it was. Meryl, my sister, and her husband, who's British himself, told my parents about some facility where the fatally ill go. She was sent there so me, my parents, and my older brother, Peter, came to England. My grandpa was part British so he and Grandma used to come to England every summer until his death so she was a little upset being there. Well, I would write these love stories and I would read them to her and to all the other ladies in the facility and they would just…"

Demetria sits back in her chair and leans back. She stares out the window trying to hide her tears and then gains the courage to stare at Alex.

" The doctors and nurses would tell me my stories made them feel better. That it took their minds off of it. Well, my grandma passed away and I almost not wanted to go back, but I remembered my grandma telling me as her last wish ' No matter what happens, keep those people happy. Everyone deserves the chance, no matter who and no matter what.' I went back and every Friday, I read them some romance story I write. Sometimes, I write children's stories for the small children who are fatally ill and read them that. They love it. There's this one boy…"

She chuckles and Alex is admiring her from across the table.

" He is suffering and to see him smile when I visit him, he's just….he takes my breath away. He's only six and he was still in the hospital when my grandma was there. His name's Theodore. Teddy, as I call him. Doctors say now that's he's decreasing, but I don't believe it."

Alex stares at her for a long time. He realizes in Demetria's eyes that she truly cares for the small child and that she is truly a genuine person for taking her grandma's last wish and making it something wonderful for others. He realizes Demetria is half the person he wished he could be.

He is also grateful he never harmed any small children because Demetria would have probably killed him.

" That's wonderful," he says," Just wonderful. Mind if I join ya sometime?" Demetria, looking at Alex, smiles.

" Of course," she says. " Anytime."

An idea hits Alex and he realize he's about to ask something he never dared to ask any female.

" Would ye like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asks. Demetria looks at him, a little startled but unusually excited that he asked that

She grins and says," Absolutely."

Alex is relieved. He is only a few steps away from proving he's not as crazy as he seems.

" May I walk yea home?" he asks. Demetria smiles even wider this time.

" Why of course," she says. She grabs her books and purse and walks out proudly linking elbows with Alex.

As they walk, an elderly couple sitting on a bench smile at the young adults.

" Such a lovely man to walk his darling home," the woman whisper. Both Alex and Demetria hear this and each person grins.

Alex then inhales Demetria's scent. Her hair smells of jasmine and he loves the smell. Demetria loves the way Alex decides to hold her hand. His hand is smooth, but the grip is a little tight but she is over-the-moon for it.

As they approach her house, a 3-story dark bricked house, Alex turns to her and smiles.

" Welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, well," he says," this is goodbye."

" I think you're a good person Alex DeLarge," Demetria says blushing," I just think you need the strength to not let anyone drag you back to your old self. And I have some faith in you."

She goes into her purse and hands Alex a small, black, leather bound book.

" I just wrote it, if you care to read it," she says," I work at the bookstore so I use my pay to buy these things because….well….my life isn't exactly adventurous."

Alex leans in, takes the book gently away from Demetria, and says charmingly," Well, my little pet, I believe I could change."

Demetria laughs and Alex smiles and walks away. He turns back and says," Until tomorrow night my little pet! I shall arrive back at this lovely place, say, 6 p.m.? Alright then! Good day!"

Demetria waves and clutches her textbooks to her chest tightly, acting like a silly school girl she'd never thought she'd be.

Especially over some one like Alex DeLarge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Mature Dreams and Long Waiting 

_It's midnight and Alex is in his classic white shirt, white pants, white chesty belt, black boots, black hat, and topped off with his cane and his eyelash. He walks around and sees his Droogs under the bridge pulling some one back and fourth. He gets closer and yells," Brothers! What are baddiwad are ye up to?" _

_He approaches them and stops dead in his tracks, dropping his cane. _

_His Droogs were pulling a young devotchka back and fourth. _

_It was Demetria. _

_" LET ME GO! LET ME GOO! AHHH HELP!" she screams Dim, who is behind her, tacked off her silk pink nightgown, revealing her white lingerie. Her dark hair iss curled and her face is soaked in tears. _

_Pete lets go of Demetria who is hugged tightly by George and pushes Dim out of the way. _

_" Off with you then!" Pete exclaims, a huge smirk on his face. He's about to unlatch her bra when Alex grabs a hold of Pete and pushes him into the water. _

_" LEAVE HER ALONE!" Alex screams. He punches Dim who also falls into the water and George throws Demetria to the ground and is about to finish Alex when Alex, who's cane is now back in his hand, jabs at George's private area, and George falls down holding off the pain. Alex picks up a weak Demetria bridal style and he runs off back to his place with her. _

_Once they reach his place, he sets her down on the bed gingerly and she looks at him. She sniffles a little and Alex sits next to her taking her shaking hands. _

_" Are ya alright?" he asks. Demetria nods and sits up. She looks at Alex, her face drying from the tears and her hair gently laying on her back. She smiles nd says softly," Thank you." Alex then kisses her and they fall back on his bed. They get under the covers and he holds her tightly. Clothes come off and the kisses get deeper. _

_Alex makes love to Demetria and it's the best he's ever had. _

_Her hands still are soft and her kisses are amazing. It's all exhilarating and Alex is the happiest young man in the whole world. _

_Afterwards, he holds her and she looks at him, her green eyes sparkling with happiness and he says, " I-." _

" ALEX!" Alex wakes up and turns to see his boss, Fred, looking at him. Alex look down at his desk to see a small puddle of drool. He wipes his mouth and looks up at Fred, smiling.

" 'Ello," he says. Fred rolls his eyes, giving Alex a slight smile. " Get back to work DeLarge," he says. " Righty right," Alex replys smiling a little wider this time.

He leaves and closes the door. Alex sits back up and wipes his mouth.

The dream between he and Demetria seemed real. It felt real. But could it ever be real?

He looks up to the clock. 1:34 p.m. Five more hours.

Alex groans and wishes time would just pass. " Let it be six, dear clock, please dear clock," he says. He sighs and gets back to work.

_Demetria is on a balcony and wears a long white baby doll strappy night gown. Her hair is straight and pulled to the back with a white headband. She stares at the night sky. It's cool and there's a slight breeze, but the night sky is clear and the stars are out and diamond-like. _

_She feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she turns to see Alex, shirtless but wearing white pants. He smiles at her and then lifts her chin and kisses her. He then takes her hand and she chuckles. _

_" Alex DeLarge where are you taking me?" she asks still chuckling. Alex brings her into a bedroom with a Queen sized bed draped in pink silk sheets is. He brings her closer to the bed and kisses her. He lays her down and she doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she's having somewhat fun. _

_He lays on top of her and begins kissing her lips. He removes her headband and then her nightgown in less than a minute. _

_Then there they are, making love in a pink silk bed. _

_" Oh Demetria," he says with a moan," How I love thee. Ye hear me? I love-." _

" Miss, Derinton, are ye alright?" Mrs. Ellingsworth, the history teacher, akss, interrupting Demetria's day dream. She sounds a little concerned. Demetria looks up and plants a fake smile.

" Yes Mrs. Ellingsworth, I am alright," she replies. Mrs. Ellingsworth rolls her eyes and sighs continuing on with her talk of the Great Depression in America. Once again, the girls in her class snicker and Demetria rolls her eyes.

The bell rings and it's now time for gym - Demetria's least favorite subject but she has her friends to keep her company.

Once the girls leave the locker room, Demetria is in her small group of friends Penny, Norah, Heather, Sylvia, and her best friend Joanne.

The gym teacher, Mrs. Pilton, says," Alright girls, let's play volley ball."

**[ Author's Note: Yes- volley ball. I'm sorry but that's what I am doing in my P.E. class and I came up with this little bit in my head during the class. So yes, volley ball. ] **

Joanne is surprisingly good at volleyball so she and Demetria team up to practice spiking and hitting the ball.

" Atta girl Demetria! Ye hit quite right!" Joanne cheers. Demetria is bored out of her mind. She thinks of Alex and his blue eyes, his dreamy charm, his flowers from yesterday-

**BAM! **

Demetria feels the side of her head get smacked and she holds it, moaning.

" OH GOODNESS!" Norah yelps. " I am so sorry! Demteria, are ye alright?" Demetria nods and Mrs. Pilton comes by.

" Ye okay honey?" she asks. Demetria nods. The pain comes and goes so she feels alright but hates the fact she is not at all ( or in any bit ) athletic.

She goes back to Joanne. " What time is it?" she asks Joanne. Joanne looks at the clock.

"1:40," Joanne replies. Demetria groans some more. Why couldn't she Alex anytime sooner?

" Ok girls come one!" Mrs. Pilton yells.

After gym, Demetria is in the locker room with Joanne next to her as they change into their uniforms.

" Joanne, what time is it?" Demetria asks. Joanne looks at her best friend a little irritated now.

" Ye've been asking me that all day! What is up with yea?" Joanne exclaims.

" I'm sorry," Demetria says," I'm just a little antsy."

" What do ye have a date or something after this?" Joanne asks. Demetria is silent and Joanne's grey eyes widen.

" Oh, me, god, YE HAVE A DATE?" she exclaims. All the girls turn and look at Demetria.

_Fuck_, she thinks to herself. She tries to cover it up.

" For godsakes, it's with a friend!" she exclaimed," nothing more!"

" Did he ask ye out?" one girl asked. Demetria shrugged.

" Then it's a date! What's his name?"

All the girls are now curious, wondering who the boy is. They crowd around Demetria.

" His name is…John! John is new in town and his family is friends with my family so we just became friends. That's all," Demetria says.

All the girls swoon and Demetria smiles and nods.

She knew if she told anyone who it was, they'd all freak. And besides, she liked having Alex to herself.

Alex is still at work and it's now 2:50 p.m.. He's getting even more antsy and Fred is noticing.

" Me boy!" he exclaims," what the bloody hell is wrong with ya, boy?" Alex, smiling to cover it up, replies smoothly," Me appypolly logy dear Fred! Just a little fagged! It's really just chepooka!"

Fred nods slowly and says," I have no idea what ye just said, but I'll take your word for it. Get back now!''

Alex nods and chuckles to himself. He sighs and leans back in his chair. He then realizes.

Demetria will be out of school in a few minutes….should he surprise her?

" I can wait just a little more," he says to himself," Besides, I'd like to see my little pet all dressed up."

The bell rings and Demetria runs home immediately. She wants to get her work done and then get ready. She realizes in her purse she has some extra money to get a tube (taxi). She hails one and gets in.

When Demetria arrives home, her mother Patty is planting outside.

" Hey sweetie- oh my! Where are you going so fast!" she exclaims as Demetria runs right past her.

" Sorry Mom! I have a date tonight and I need to get my work done and I-."

" Is it with that handsome boy from yesterday? Does he work for the government because I see the men who work for the government in that suit. Looks kind of young, doesn't he?"

" Well he's my age," Demetria says," And he left school early because well..he didn't tell me exactly how he got the job but he might tell- Oh Mom! How did you see us yesterday?"

" Well I peeked through the window….he seems interesting," Patty says. She looks at the small stack of books in Demetria's arm.

" Carry on with your studies so you can go," Patty says smiling. Demetria nods and runs inside. Patty sighs and puts her hands on her hips.

" That boy must be something to make her so crazy," she says to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Well It's a Marvelous Night for a Moondance

**[ Author's Note: Love that song :D ]**

It's 5:50 p.m. and having finished her work and almost done with her preparations, Demeteria is almost ready for her date with Alex. She's wearing an Audrey Hepburn _Breakfast at Tiffany's _style black dress with the tights underneath ( Sound familiar anyone?) and black kitten heels. Her hair is loosely curled and pulled up in a ponytail. She grabs her coat and small purse and studies herself in the mirror. She realizes that for once in her uneventful life, she feels sort of….kind of…..pretty?

" Demetria! That young man is here!" Her mother yells. Demetria's heart races and she clutches her stomach. She looks up and says," Oh god…why am I freaking out? Oh god…" She then turns and walks downstairs.

Alex, nervous as it is, looks at Demetria's mother only a few moments after calling down her daughter. Demetria doesn't look like her mother at all. Her mother has a brunette hair with brown eyes and fair skin. She looks at Alex and smiles.

" Why I never got your name," she says. Alex smiles and says," Alex, Mrs., Alex DeLarge." The mom beams.

" Oh such a nice name!" she exclaims. " And you can just call me Patty. Unfortunately Demetria's father has to work late tonight and he can't be here but I'm sure my husband would like you a lot!"

Suddenly, there's footsteps and Alex turns and his throat tightens. There is Demetria, looking ravishing in all black with the familiar trench coat and her hair curled and put in a low ponytail. Alex feels a small sweat come on.

_I am so lucky_, he thinks to himself. He feels his chest beat and he clears his throat. He needs to calm himself before he gets a heart attack.

Demetria smiles and hugs Alex. " Hey you!" she exclaims. Alex smiles, feeling excitement burst in his body. This is what he's waited for all day.

Demetria's heart races and she finally has a weight lifted off of her, just being near Alex and holding him.

" Well, I'm leaving so you two have fun. Alex, nice meeting you," Patty says with a nod. She leaves and finally, Alex and Demetria are alone. They look into each other's eyes and they smile.

" Ye ready?" Alex asks, pushing the hair out of Demetria's face, a gesture that makes her melt. She nods.

" I am. And might I say, you look very dapper," she says smiling. Alex smiles back and says," And ye look stunning." Demetria chuckles and replies," Thank you."

The two lovebirds then walk off, just as night is about to come along.

There's a small restaurant a few minutes away downtown and that's where Demetria and Alex are.

" So is your sister just married?" Alex asks. Demetria shakes her head.

" My brother Peter is married to a British woman named Lilian. She's nice but a little too demanding - if you know what I mean," Demetria says grinning. Alex nods in agreement.

" Hate those types," Alex says," They make me bolnoy." Demetria smiles.

" I love how you use some strange language in your speech," Demetria compliments. Alex laughs.

" it's Nadsat-it's Russian slang terms," he says looking into Demetria's eyes. He is taken back by the beautiful girl across from him.

" I'd love to learn it," Demetria replies," Think you could teach me it sometime?" Alex chuckles once again as Demetria does too, as she blushes.

" Of course. Question, ye told me ye still were in school?" he asks. Demetria nods and replies," Yes. I attend the all-girls school on Elkwood Street. Harkington's All-Girl Academy?"

Alex nods. " I've heard about it," he says," Passed by it plenty of times too."

" Yes, I actually graduate this year. Two months actually," Demetria says. Alex looks at her a little shocked.

" How old are yea again?" he asks, toying with the piece of bread on his plate.

" Seventeen," Demetria says," My school's a little strange. You can graduate from Harkington at seventeen years old and only spend three years there, or if you want extra schooling you can go to another school called Pattington's for one more year. I believe Pattington's is about ten minutes outside of the town but I chose not to go."

Alex is a little surprised that Demetria won't go to school for another year, but considering the fact that she would be out and he could have her all to himself with no homework or courses made the surprise factor disappear.

" So I have another question," Alex asks. Demetria nods.

" Is yer family Anglo-American?" he asks. Demetria blushes and smiles, looking at him.

" My grandma was American. From California I believe. My grandpa was from London and he was on a business trip to America and went to California. My grandma was a model for some magazine company called ' Playboy' I think when it was just starting out. Anyway, they happened to be shooting on the beach my grandpa was at. Well my grandpa almost knocked over the whole set…and my grandma and he bonded. They married two months later. My mom and my uncle married Americans but my sister and my brother both married British people, like my grandma."

Alex smiles, admiring this and says," Would ye carry on this fascinating tradition?" Demetria grins back at Alex and ( knowing where he was getting at) replied coyly," I suppose I would."

Alex laughs softly and Demetria smiles back.

So far, it's going pretty well.

After a lovely dinner, Demetria and Alex walk around the small London area. He's holding her waist and holding her close to him. Demetria likes it and puts her head on Alex's shoulder.

They realize they are now coming on to the infamous bridge and they're alone. Alex leads Demetria to the edge of the bridge.

" Alex, what are you doing?" Demetria chuckles. Alex sits on the edge.

" Come on my little pet," he says," Ye won't fall, I'll make sure of it." Demetria, trusting her charming date, smiles at sits next to Alex.

" The night is so beautiful," she compliments. Alex smiles. " This is the first time of all me time being outside during the evening, I actually appreciate the night sky. And would ye look at that! A full moon!"

Demetria gasps softly and says," Oh yes! Right there! My, I haven't one of those in awhile!"

Suddenly, from a far distance ( possibly that pub only a few blocks away ) some place was playing loud music. Demetria realizes the song and her eyes light up, recognizing the song. Alex turns to his pretty date.

" What? Ye ok?" he asks.

" Oh I love this song! Listen!" she says. Alex listens, and realizes he's heard the song here and there.

" It's called 'Moondance'! Oh my god I love this song!" Demetria exclaims. An idea hits Alex.

" Let's dance my pet!" He exclaims. He gets off and gives a baffled but thrilled Demetria his hand. Demetria takes it and they began dancing on the bridge as the song plays on in the background.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_'Neath the cover of October skies_

_And all the leaves on the trees are fallin'_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_An' I'm trying to please to the callin'_

_Of your heart strings that play soft and low_

_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight_

_I can't wait 'til the morning has come_

_And I know now the time is just right_

_And straight in to my arms you will run_

_And when you come, my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone_

_There and then, all my dreams will come true, dear_

_There and then, I will make you my own_

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_'Neath the cover of October skies_

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_And I'm trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart strings that play soft and low_

_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_

Demetria realizes Alex is an amazing dancer and feels like she's on a cloud nine. She realizes something as they continue dancing.

Alex looks at Demetria as they smile, laugh, and dance along. A couple on an empty bridge dancing so wonderfully. He realizes something as they continue dancing.

_One more moon dance with you_

_In the moon light, on a magic night_

_All the moon light, on a magic night_

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_

Alex and Demetria stop as the music does, and Demetria is now wrapped in Alex's arms. They look at each other for a moment.

That's when they kiss. Two lovers kiss on the bridge just days having an interesting meeting a few days prior.

Only this time, Demetria wouldn't dare run away. Only this time, Alex was clear enough to know what he was doing.

Only this time, they both realized and knew that they shared the same feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Side By Side

It was now clear that Alex DeLarge and Demetria were completely head-over-heels for each other.

As the date has sadly come to an end, Alex gives Demetria a five minute kiss good-night.

" I'll meet you after school. That's during me break time, remember?" he says slyly as he gives Demetria another kiss. " I can't wait to spend a little more time with devotchka. Luckily, I'l be able to gooly you home."

Demetria smiles knowing every day after school, she had Alex to look forward to.

" Alright then," she says softly. Alex kisses her and let's Demetria go so she can go in before her parents come out and see them kissing and go mad.

" Goodnight me little pet," Alex says with his classic grin painted on his face. Demetria smiles and goes inside. She goes into her room and plops on the bed, feeling like she had literally had wings and could fly around in happiness.

Alex falls asleep that night dreaming about Demetria. He wants to see her again. He wants to kiss her again and hold her in his arms.

He realizes how perfect he and Demetria are for each other. How they're so enamored with each other. He knew she knew that he's not who he used to be and that he has a chance at a normal life.

And he knew that if he had that good chance, he wanted Demetria in it.

And suddenly, somewhere in the middle of the night, he hears a song play. A familiar tune and he smiles.

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_

The next day, Patty tries to get some answers out of her daughter about the date with strapping Alex.

" Did you two have a nice time?"

" Yes."

"Did he treat you nicely?"

" Of course."

" Did he bring you home before your curfew?"

" Yes, of course."

" Did you two kiss?"

Silence.

" Demetria," Patty says, looking at her daughter who is fixing her pleated black skit in the mirror.

" Yes Mom?" Demetria replies still focusing on fixing her skirt.

" Did he kiss you?" Demetria is done fixing her skirt and she turns to her mother ask she picks up her books and purse.

" That," she says picking her books up," is between him and I. Goodbye."

She leaves and Patty shakes her head.

" I knew it….she's gonna be like her grandmother and Meryl," Patty says smiling.

At school during the locker room, the girls pester Demetria about her date with " John".

" He's NOT my type," Demetria lies," He was disgusting and ugh….never again." The girls frown.

" Sorry mate," Joanne says. Demetria shrugs it off but in her head, moments form last night play over and over.

As Alex is working, he thinks about his beloved Demetria. Her soft features, her amazing lips and the kiss she gives, the way she smiles, the way-

" Alex, it's your break time. Don't ye have to see your little girlfriend?," Fred says popping into Alex's office. Alex nods and says," Righty right. How did you-.''

Fred throws Alex's work book to Alex. Alex sees it plop on his desk and opens it.

**3:00 - Break time - Must see me darling Demetria!**

Alex looks at Fred and Fred smiles. " Have fun me boy," he snickers in a joking matter. Alex sighs and leaves.

Demetria runs out of school and only a few blocks away is Alex. She runs to him as he yells " 'ELLO ME GORGEOUS DEVOTCHKA!"

Demetria runs into Alex's arms and Alex begins showering her with kisses. It's only been a day, but once they see each other it feels like years.

" Let's viddy on me darling pet," he says holding Demetria. She smiles and as they pass by people, people turn and and admire the young adults as they walk.

_" Such a lovely looking couple, aren't they!" _

_" Look, he's picking her up from school! How cute!" _

_" What nice boyfriend to shower his girlfriend with kisses! What a nice young lad!" _

This is new for Alex as he has never heard people compliment him secretly about the way he is affectionate with Demetria.

Alex realizes that he had changed a little bit. He found not only found a person who believed in him being a good person, but he fell in love with them too.

This may have not been typical for "Alexander the Large", but Alex DeLarge, he was loving it.

He then saw Pop Disk come up and he remembers he has to pick up his order this week.

" My pet, can we stop here. Uncle Alex has to pick up something," he says. Demetria nods and Alex smiles. Demetria leans in and gives Alex as kiss as they walk in.

_Pop Disk is certainly an eccentric place_, Demetria thinks to herself. The place screamed " kaleidoscope" and she felt like she was entering a Beatles song. She looks around and Alex yells," Excuse me brother! I have an order I need to pick up!'' He hands the man across the desk a piece of paper and the man nods.

Demetria then hears another favorite of hers on play in the store. " Time of the Season" by The Zombies. She smiles begins looking through the records when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

She feels a kiss behind her neck and she says," Hello Alex." She feels Alex breath on her neck and it feels good. She turns and the he holds her waist to kiss her and when they hear," SIR! YER DISK IS HERE!"

Alex goes to get his disk when Demetria turns to see two girls staring at her with glaring eyes. One was blonde and one was brunette. Their eyes were filled with hate and Demetria felt uncomfortable.

" Shall viddy on my pet?" Alex asks. Alex looks at Demetria and says," What's wrong?"

" Alex, do you know this two girls?" Demetria asks. Alex looks up. The two girls Demetria is talking about are none other than Sonietta and Marty.

" It's the two girls I told you about, don't worry. I'm all yours. I'm_ your_ Uncle Alex," he says. He kisses her and they leave with Alex holding Demetria close to him.

Alex and Demetria are now under the bridge and he stops in front of her and holds her. He kisses the top of her head.

" When can I see my pet again?" he whimpers charmingly. Demetria smiles back and shrugs.

" How about this Friday night?" she asks. Alex nods and says," Sounds horrorshow my devtochka!"

Demetria chuckles and Alex and she turn to walk home.

As they reach in front the front of her house, Alex draws her in.

" I shall see you tomorrow my pet," he said," I cannot wait." Demetria replies," I can't wait already!"

" Oh! There you are!" they hear a voice exclaim. Patty walks out.

" Afternoon Patty!" Alex exclaims. Patty nods at Alex.

" Hello Alex," she says. She looks at Demetria then back at Alex.

" Well, I was just going to run a few errands so I was hoping you'd come home soon," Patty says to Demetria. Demetria nods and says," Alright. See you Mom."

Patty taps her daughter's forehead and looks at Alex.

" Good day Alex," she says. She walks away and Alex then kisses Demetria good-bye.

" Until tomorrow my pet," he says. " And until our choodessny Friday night." He kisses her goodbye.

Demetria replies,"See you tomorrow!" and she goes into the house.

As Alex walks back to work, he sees his three fellow Droogs up a head.

" 'Ello my brothers!" he exclaims. George, Pete, and Dim look over and exclaim back," 'Ello Alex! Zammechat to viddey you! Why so happy brother?"

" I'm in love Droogs!" he exclaims happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Demetria and the Droogs

It's Thursday night and Demetria waits under the bridge for Alex. She wears her trench coat and a black skirt with a purple quarter length shirt on. She has agreed to spend a few minutes with Alex and his Droogs Georgie, Pete, and Dim.

But where are they? Demetria asks as she sits there waiting. She's been antsy all day. She's afraid to admit the fact she's still a little on the edge about meeting Alex's friends because of the way they had been towards her Saturday night.

Besides, was she _Alex's girlfriend_? She had a feeling she was, but she's not too sure. Neither her nor Alex had say anything about being an official couple but they certainly acted like one. They kissed everywhere they went and in front of everyone. They were affectionate ( which surprises Demetria on how affectionate Alex is) and people would look at them either in disgust or in happiness.

She stands there and looks at her watch. **7:36 P.M**. Where were they?

Suddenly she hears a roar of laughter come closer and she flinches.

She turns to see Alex and his Droogs, full in the white shirt, white pants, white chasity belts with suspenders , black hats and boots, and canes.

She smiles and gets up to greet Alex when he sees her and yells," "ELLO MY LOVELY PET!" Alex runs to her, picks up his devotchka, and swing her around. He gives her a big kiss and says," Your Uncle Alex missed you too much!"

Demetria's face lights up and says," But it was only a few hours ago, Alex!" Alex and Demetria made it official that he would walk her home every day from school, just to spend some alone time.

" Well a few hours is too long for your Uncle Alex my pet!" Alex exclaims. Demetria laughs and kisses him once again. He lets go of her waist and brings her over to his Droogs, their hands intertwined.

George, Pete, and Dim all look at Alex's new devotchka. They knew he was falling in love with the girl from Saturday night and they all smiled to see their ( now almost sober) Alex fall in love.

" Hi, hi, hi my brothers! This is my beautiful devotchka Demetria!" he exclaims presenting Demetria. She smiles, half-heartedly and the Droogs smile back.

" Nice to meet you! I'm Georgie!" Georgie says holding out his hand. Demetria shakes his hand.

" I'm Dim," Dim says holding out his hand as well. Demetria shakes his hand as well.

" Pete," Pete says doing the same gesture as both Dim and Georgie. Demetria chuckles and shakes his hand.

" It's nice to meet you…er…see you again," Demetria says with a small laugh. The Droogs look at each other with a look of embarrassment on their faces.

" About that…" Pete says.

" Our appypolly loggy…." Dim says.

" It's the moloko plus," Georgie adds quickly. Demetria nods her head.

" Ahh, the drugged milk Alex told me about," Demetria says crossing her arms looking at Alex with a smirk on her face. Alex smiles back and kisses her forehead.

" It's quite horrorshow to vide our brother Alex so in love with a dobby devotchka like yourself," Pete says. Demetria smiles.

" Thank you. Shall we carry on?'' she asks. The Droogs snicker and Georgie says," You're in for a real treat, honey."

Demetria, now a little frightened, holds onto Alex a little tighter. Alex soothes her by kissing her cheek and taking her to lead the boys.

The Droogs look at the way Alex is so dobby to Demetria. They think about each of their loves back home. For once they realize Alex is actually settling down and starting over, and Demeteria is perfect for the job.

The Droogs and Alex decide to show Demetria the Moloko Plus Bar as part of giving Demetria the full-Droog tour.

" Don't get your hopes to high on me drinking any of it," Demetria says. The Droogs look at each other and shrug.

" No problem at all Miss," they say in unison. Alex grins at his brothers and looks back to Demetria.

They walk inside the bar and Demetria is slightly repulsed by it. The bar is filled with white porcelain mannequins of naked woman in bright colorful wigs. Even their "lower area'' was shown.

Written on the black walls are strange words Demetria is not familiar with but figures it might be Nadsat or something Russian.

" You ok, love?" Alex asks brushing Demetria's hair out of her face. Demetria nods but Alex sees she's a little nauseous with the mannequins and the smell of milk mixed with some strong-smelling drug.

Georgie, Dim, and Pete see the look on Demetria's face and look at each other.

" She looks pale," Pete says.

" That's because she's naturally pale you gloopy bratchny!" Georgie snaps. Dim rolls his eyes.

" Will you two shut it?" Dim scolds at the two of them. Alex and Demetria turn to the boys when they hear," Well, well, well. Alex DeLarge, eh?"

Alex and the Droogs turn to face their enemy for as long as they could remember, Billy Boy and gang.

Alex holds Demetria back and Pete puts his hands on her shoulders so if she was an object to Billy Boy, that he was able to safely push her away.

Billy Boy, according to Demetria, is one ugly guy. He has a mess of black hair and looked like a former Vietnam vet turned into Jamaican hobo.

He looks at Demetria and smirks at her.

" Well Alex, have you had your way with her too?" he asks. He steps forward. " Because if not, I shall do the job."

Alex is about to lose his temper and Demetria can see it. He has a nasty look of hatred and kill in his blue glazzies. Demetria holds his hand and looks at Billy Boy.

" Why don't you just take your pathetic little posse and get out of here, bastard," she snaps back in a cool tone.

Alex turns to Demetria in pure shock and the Droogs look at one another, their eyes wide. Billy Boy shakes his head and looks at Alex's girl a little ticked off.

" You stupid bitch!" he yells about to get after her when Alex pulls his cane out and Billy Boy and his group stop. Everyone in the bar turns to look at the scene the boys were making. Demetria was pulled back (successfully ) by Pete.

" Don't you even DARE call girlfriend that you sodding sod!" Alex yelled. Dim pulls Alex back (despite Alex's attempts to free himself) and looks at Billy Boy.

" You've caused enough damage," Dim says with a glare on his face," Leave us and them alone."

Billy Boy throws his hands up and exclaims," Fine! But you have not seen the last of me Alex DeLarge. _You_ and your bloody _whore_ are going to pay."

Demetria felt like someone punched her in the stomach. She had never been called a " whore" before in her life. Pete, taking Demetria by the hand looked at her.

" Don't listen to him Demetria," he says," He's not worth it."

Alex, trying to calm down, takes Demetria in his arms and the Droogs leave the Moloko Bar.

The Droogs are very much impressed with the fact Demetria stood up to Billy Boy in their defense. They see how much she truly does care for Alex and themselves.

" I didn't think she could talk back like that!" Pete exclaims. Georgie and Dim nod in agreement.

" I mean, a devotchka, calling Billy Boy a 'sod' just blew me mind away!" Georgie exclaims as well. Dim shrugged and put his cane behind his neck, holding it with both hands.

" I believe, brothers," he begins," she just won our stamp of approval."

Alex is not only trying to calm himself down, but Demetria too. She's a little quiet and it worries Alex.

" You're not a whore, my pet," he says softly. Demetria gives Alex a soft and assuring smile.

" I know, that's not what bothers me. It's the fact he not only tried to kill you but he threatened you," Demetria says. Alex steps in front of Demetria and takes her hands. The Droogs stop and look as their brother is talking to Demetria face-to-face.

" He's not getting anywhere near us," Alex says. He takes a strand of Demetria's dark hair and twists it with his fingers. " Not with me around." Demeteria's rosy cheeks get redder and she smiles a little wider.

" Now that's the smile I love from my pet," he says. He leans in and kisses her.

After he let's go ( despite his Droogs yelling " OOOO" from the backgrounds), he looks at Demetria smiles.

" After all," he says with a happy smile, continuing to play with Demetria's strand of hair," no one calls me girlfriend that."

The Droogs look at one another and smirk and Demetria smiles. Alex had called her his " girlfriend" and that was an incredible moment.

" FOR HE AND SHE ARE JOLLY GOOD FELLAS! FOR HE AND SHE ARE JOLLY GOOD FELLAS! FOR HE AND SHE ARE JOLLY GOOD ! THAT NOBODY CAN'T DENY!" The Droogs sang loudly. Demetria began laughing loudly and Alex picked her up.

With him and his Droogs back to their good ol' friendship, he and Demetria being one, and the Droogs and Demetria getting along, nothing was going to ruin it.

Not even the screaming neighbors telling the screaming Droogs to " SHUT UP!".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Teddy

It's a dreary, grey afternoon and Demetria is now entering the elevator inside the Jefferson Hospital in London. She's been coming here for two years since her grandmother had been in here until her death.

_Everyone deserves the chance, no matter who and no matter what. _

Those words ring in Demetria's ears every time she comes into Jefferson. She walks out of the hospital and makes her most important stop of the day.

" Hello?" she says softly opening the door.

" DEMETRIA!" she hears him exclaim. She smiles and Theodore " Teddy" Hollsworth is laying in bed.

Teddy is small and fragile looking, So fragile that you'd be afraid to pick him up or touch him in fear he'd break into a million pieces. He has chestnut brown hair and big brown eyes with small freckles around his nose.

Teddy had some rare illness even the doctors had never heard of and couldn't cure. He had been in the hospital since the exact day Demetria's grandmother had entered into the hospital. He was about four then and is now six years old. Demetria remembers meeting him.

_" Grandma, who's the little boy?" a fifteen year old Demetria asks her frail but still lovely Grandma. Her Grandma smiles. Some four year old boy is sleeping in a chair next to Grandma. _

_He's curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb with his teddy bear, wrapped in his arm. He wears blue pajamas and is the cutest little boy Demetria had ever seen. _

_" Why that's Theodore! He's a sweetie, isn't he! He visits me everyday! The little devil sneaks out of his room just to visit me!" _

_Demetria smiles and a nurse comes in and laughs half-heartedly. _

_" Oh there is that boy!" she says. She goes to the boy and shakes him gently. _

_" Theodore, where ye been? Dr. Melk and I have been looking for yea!" _

_Theodore flashes a toothy smiles and Grandma and Demetria laugh softly. _

_" Here, I'll put him back in his bed," Demetria says. She goes over to the little boy and kneels in front of him. _

_" Theodore? Is that your name?" she asks with a smile. Theodore nods. _

_" I think you have to go back to your room now," she says," Would you like me to walk you back to your room, Theodore?" _

_" Only if ye promise to call me Teddy," Teddy says. Demetria smiles, amused and adored by the little boy. _

_" Why of course! Here, take my hand and let's go!" she says offering her hand. Teddy takes Demetria's hand and she walks him back to his room. _

Ever since then, Teddy was like the little brother Demetria never had.

Demetria pulls a chair next to Teddy and Teddy looks at Demetria as he sees she's in her uniform.

" Did ye come here from school?" he asks. Demetria nods.

" Yep! It's Friday silly! I always come, remember?" she asks. Teddy nods and smiles again.

" Did you know I graduate in two months?" Demetria asks. Teddy begins to look scared.

" Does this mean you're never coming back to Jefferson?" he asks his voice a little softer. Demetria's eyes go wide and she shakes her head.

" No, no no! Of course not! I'll always come back! Every Friday! Nothing will change you'll see," Demetria says offering her hand. A relieved Teddy takes her hand.

" Yer very happy," he says. Demetria nods and says," I am, I am! And how are you?"

" My coughing has been gettin' worse," Teddy says. Demetria's smile goes down.

" How bad is it?" she asks. Teddy shrugged and coughed. It sounded like he was coughing up blood.

Demetria's heart pounds and she soothes Teddy.

" You're ok, you're ok," she says. She sees a cup of water next to Teddy's bed and hands it to him. He takes it and takes a sip.

" Thank ye," he says clearing his throat. Demetria smiled and Teddy asks," Yer very happy. Happiest I've ever seen you since Gammy left."

"Gammy" was his nickname for Demetria's grandmother.

" I am," she says smiling.

" Are ye in love?" he asks. Demetria gives him a look.

" What do you mean, silly boy?" she asks chuckling. Teddy shrugs and smiles.

" Ye mum came in yesterday and said ye went out with a man a lot this week. Are ye in love with him?" Teddy asks.

Demetria shrugs. Teddy continues.

" I overheard Patty tell the nurses that ever since ye this man that ye've been happier and a little crazier these days," he adds.

Demetria rolls her in eyes in laughter. Her mom was such a chatterbox.

" I dunno. I think so," she says. " He treats me so kindly and he's….". Demetria couldn't find the words to describe how wonderful Alex DeLarge was.

" Would Gammy like him?" Teddy asks. Demetria replies," I think so. I think she'd _adore _him."

" May I meet him one day?" Teddy asks. Demetria nods and says," Of course! I tell him all about you and he's excited to meet you!"

Teddy sits up and exclaims," Really! I can't believe it!" Demetria smiles and asks," You want to her my new story?"

Teddy nods as he loves Demetria's stories. She takes out her notebook and begins reading.

Alex is sitting at his desk finishing up some work when Fred walks in.

" More focused today, eh me lad?" Fred asks. Alex nods.

" Yes, yes, yes sir!" Alex exclaims smiling. Fred smiles and nods.

" Atta me boy! So what's the girl like? Tell me!" Fred asks sitting in front of Alex.

" Well Fred," Alex begins," She's so…so…"

" Come on me boy! I haven't got all day!''

" **Amazing**. Simply, amazing."

" Do ye have a picture of this girl?"

Alex shakes his head and Fred says," Me wife gives me these extra frames if for when ye have a picture of her. I'd like to see what this girl looks like. She must be something to keep me favorite employee distracted."

" Will do sir," Alex says smiling. Fred nods and leaves Alex's office. Alex sighs and thinks about Demetria some more.

Tonight they see each other again. Is tonight _the_ night though? Alex wonders.

He wants it to be. He hopes it will be. But whether it was or not, he knew whatever made Demetria happiest would be the decision.

"…and so, the boy turned to walk away and never did he look back again. The end," Demetria finishes. She closes hr book and Teddy smiles.

" Brilliant Demetria! Just brilliant!" he exclaims clapping. Demetria smiles and rubs Teddy's head.

" Theodore, it's time for your medicine," Nurse Nancy says popping her head in. She turns to see Demetria.

" Well 'ello Demetria!" she exclaims smiling. Demetria waves.

" Hello Nancy!" Demetria exclaims. She turns to Teddy and says," I'll see you next week! Be good now!" She kisses Teddy on the cheek and leaves.

" Miss Demetria!" She heard Nurse Nancy call out. Demetria turns and Nurse Nancy smiles.

" So Patty tells me ye found a little boyfriend?" she says. Demetria smiles and nods.

" Yes, his name his Alex," she says.

" Love that name! Sounds like such a nice man for yea!" Nurse Nancy exclaims.

Demetria shrugs and laughs.

" So….I guess Doctor Melk told yea about Teddy getting' worse, eh?"

Demetria's smile fades and she nods. " Last visit, he told me," she says. Nurse Nancy nods.

" We're doing the best we can," she says half-heartedly. Demetria nods.

" I understand and you're doing a wonderful job. It's just….just a little hard to accept," Demetria says. Nurse Nancy nods.

" Understandable. Well, have a wonderful evening. Patty says your going out with Alex again, eh?"

Demetria nods and smiles softly. " Yes, tonight. He's picking me up in a couple hours or so."

" Well ye two have fun! See ye next week!"

Demetria nods and leaves. She feels tears come on just hearing about Teddy.

As she walks home, the tears keep falling out and suddenly, she's walking home her face red and her tears stroll down.

She gets home and Patty and Robert hear her come into the house.

" Demetria! We're in our room! Natasha got a terrible flu so your father and I are visiting Meryl and George again this weekend! We should be back Sunday afternoon. Care to join us?"

" I…I can't," she sniffles as she calls out to her parents," I have plans!"

" Alright, well we're leaving n a few moments!" Her father calls out back. Demetria goes up to her room and lies down on her bed.

She looks at a picture of her grandmother and grandfather on their wedding day resting on her bookcase. She walks over and looks at it.

" If only you both were here," she says softly. But they're gone.

And soon Teddy might be. But Demetria ignores that fact and pretends it's not true.

" I should get ready," she says to herself. She decides to draw a bath in order to calm herself down so Alex isn't too worried about her.

Only two hours until their date.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: For the First Time

Alex Delarge felt like the luckiest moodge in the whole entire world.

Here he was, looking at night sky in the park with someone he truly ( and obviously) had feelings for wrapped in his arms. Demetria's face was buried in the side of his neck. Her breathing on his neck almost gave him a pan-handle, but he managed to keep himself composed in order to keep the peace going on between him and Demetria this beautiful night.

Alex turns to his girlfriend and softly smiles. He brushes the hair out of her face and kisses her forehead. Demetria smiles and her green-brown eyes look at his. He touches her lips again with his.

" You ok?" he asks softly. Demetria nods and replies," Yeah, it's so peaceful out here. I love being with you."

Alex smirks. No one has ever said that to him before in his life. Not even his own Pee and Em enjoyed his company.

But none of that matters as long as Demetria was in his life, everything seemed to be into place.

Demetria takes in Alex's scent from the nape of his neck. He smells like mint and aftershave and she loves it. She kisses the nape of his neck and Alex shivers inside.

It feels good. Alex turns to Demetria and smirks.

" You grazhny devotchka!" he exclaims with laughter. Demetria laughs loudly and Alex begins kissing her once again. He loves the touch of her lips. He has ever since they first met.

They were soft and just perfect. Her kiss is mesmerizing and he loves the way she kisses backs.

He holds her a little tighter than before and he then runs his hands in her thick dark hair. He feels stronger now. A little too strong.

" I'm sorry…I must be hurting you my pet!" he exclaims. Demetria shakes her head and says," It's ok. You're fine.'' Alex feels relieved and kisses her again.

He then rests slightly on top of Demetria's chest and Demetria plays with his luscious glory. Alex chuckles softly and then takes the hand Demetria uses to play with his hair and intertwines his fingers with hers.

" I went to visit Teddy at the hospital today," Demetria says.

" Is this the little chelloveck you told me about?" Alex asks kissing her fingers. " The one who's bolnoy?"

" Yeah. Nurse says he's getting worse.''

Alex looks up at Demetria and her eyes are lowered and are watering. He hates seeing her cry. He lifts up his head and lays down on top of her and pushes her tears away with his thumb.

" Shh….no need to patch my pet," he says softy. He kisses her a little more gently this time around and looks at her. " He's going to be fine, regardless of anything. And your Uncle Alex will be with you whenever."

Demetria smiles knowing how sweet Alex really was. She kisses him again and says," Thank you."

The words are dying to come out of Alex's his mouth, but he's poorly about it. He'd never said it before and is afraid Demetria won't say it in return. But…..maybe she will.

" Demetria?"

" Yes Alex?"

Alex looks at her and for the first time, he says it.

" I love you Demetria."

Demetria's heart began to beat incredibly hard and her breath was taken away. He said it. He had told her he loved her. She feels tears come down. No one had ever made let alone told Demetria they loved her. Not the way Alex has.

And it takes her breath away.

" I love you Alex." 

Alex sees the tears of joy and that signature smile on her face and he kisses her. It begins to rain and the couple smile and laugh. Alex gets up and gives Demetria his hand, and they run off.

It begins to thunder and lightning and Alex grabs Demetria's hand and begins to sing:

I'm SIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGING IN THE RAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!JUUUUUUUUUUUUSST SIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGING IN THE RAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNN!"

Demetria adores Alex's cute rendition of " Singing in the Rain" and begins to laugh along with him. She's starting to get a little soaked and so is he.

He brings her into his apartment and the couple are laughing. Alex looks at Demetria who's a little soaked in her trench coat and black flats and her hair slightly wet. He smiles at her and they embrace in a long kiss.

Alex holds Demetria with a tight grip and takes off her jacket. He then takes off his blazer and they end up in Alex's bedroom. Alex looks at Demetria.

" Are you sure?" he asks. This time, he's being careful. He's not going to lie, he wants to keep lubbilubbing with Demetria, but not if she's uncomfortable. She nods and says, " I trust you."

Alex smiles and continues to kiss Demetria when he slowly takes off her shirt and he unbuttons his.

And soon, everything is almost off and things get heated. But for once Alex is enjoying himself.

Because he's doing it sane and in love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Your Body is a Wonderland

The morning sun shines through Alex's windows as Alex and Demetria sleep peacefully in Alex's bed. Both bodies, bare and warm, are snuggled together under the warm duvet covers and Alex holds Demeteria's tally and the front of Demetria's body is pressed against the front part of Alex's body.

Demetria wakes up to see Alex still sleeping. She smiles softly, not wanting to wake him, and closes her eyes to go back to sleep.

As she's just about to fall asleep, she hears Alex say," I know you're awake, love" and feels a pair of lips kiss hers. She kisses back and opens her eyes to Alex a wake and smiling. He brushes the hair out of her face and gets back (almost) on top of her.

" Did you spat well, love?" he asks. Demetria nods and kisses him softly. " And you?'' she replies, her voice tender and soft.

" Very well. Very, very, very well," he says. He flashes a friendly smirk and his hands and Demetria's intertwine.

" Last night was quite horrorshow," Demetria says, getting ahold of the Nadsat. Alex chuckles at Demeteria's almost perfect attempt at speaking Nadsat.

" It was, love," he says. He kisses her cheek and says," It was."

He looks at her and decides to kiss her on the lips.

" I love you," he says.

" I love you too," she replies blushing. Alex smiles and holds his girlfriend's tally. He's never been so happy in his life.

Their bodies are still facing each other and Alex's fingers are playing with Demetria's. They're quiet but are smiling ear to ear. Alex kisses Demetria's cheek and suddenly feel her shake for a brief moment.

" You alright?" he asks his other hands stroking the top of hear head. Demetria nods.

" Just a little cold, it's no problem," she says with a soft sigh. Alex leans to his side of the bed and picks up a baby blue button down and hands it to her. Demetria smiles and says," Thanks honey." She kisses Alex and puts it on. She buttons it and rolls the sleeves up halfway.

She then holds her legs to her chin and Alex leans up and pulls her down. The couple laugh and he lays her down once again. He then lies halfway on top of her body and lifts up the hem of the shirt and kisses her brooko ( belly). Demetria strokes Alex's hair and he pushes himself and crawls over to Demetria.

He kisses her sweetly and looks into her eyes. He lowers himself and strokes her cheek.

" I've never been so happy before in my life," he says smiling. Demetria smiles and a part of her falls on her face as she nuzzles back to her place near Alex's neck.

" Neither have I," she replies. She lifts her head and holds the side of her head with the palm of her right hand.

" Your parents don't know your here, do they?" Alex asks. Demetria shakes her head.

" My niece Natasha - Meryl's daughter, is ill so Mom and Dad went to visit her until tomorrow afternoon," Demetria says. Alex smirks an Demetria gives him a look.

" What's that face for?" she asks chuckling. Alex leans up and copies Demetria by holding the side of his head with his palm.

" That just means, I get to….I don't know…maybe we could….maybe we could have another night like last night say, tonight?" he suggests slyly. Demetria smiles and blushes a little.

" You've read my mind Alex," she says. Alex smirks and says," Alright then my love."

" I love spending my time with you, Alex."

" I hate being away from you. It Oobivats me, my pet."

Demetria runs her fingers through Alex's golden hair and kisses him.

The couple snuggle in bed for a few more hours until the fall back asleep and wake up two hours later.

Alex opens his eyes and sees Demetria sleeping. He gets up, puts on his underwear, and decides to make themselves some chai.

He walks into his kitchen to make the chai when he hears," Hello Alex boy."

Alex looks around and doesn't see anything in the living room nor kitchen. He walks back into the hallway and in the extra guest room, there was the voice.

" 'Ello my boy," Mr. Deltoid says with an evil grin planted on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Not a Monster

Alex smiles, crosses his leg, and slaps his hands on his sides.

" Hi, hi, hi Mr. Deltoid," he greets.

" Alex, boy!" Mr. Deltoid says," Long time no see, yes?" Alex nods and thinks to himself, _Demetria please don't wake up!_

" Come here, Alex, boy," Mr. Deltoid says patting on the empty spot next to him. " Let's have a chat, yes? It's been six months, yes? You are working with government, yes?"

Alex looks towards the direction where his bedroom was and was relieved that Demetria was still asleep. There's no way she needs to meet Mr. Deltoid let alone be in the same room as him.

" I'm sorry my brother-sir," Alex says," I'm a little busy right now but you can come back any other time if that's ok-."

" Busy, yes? Busy with what? You're not causing anymore trouble now are you Alex, boy?" Mr. Deltoid asks, prying into Alex's business. Alex is keeping his composure but is struggling with his frustration. He continues to smile.

" Alex? Is everything ok?"

Demetria appears in her underwear and the blouse. Alex strokes her back and says," I'll be back in a bit, sweetie, just go back to sleep and let your Uncle Alex come back in a minute."

Demetria turns to the old man sitting on the bed. He smiles at Demetria.

" So you must be keeping Alex busy, yes?" he asks. "Aren't you a little young to be doing what I think you're doing, yes?" Demetria turns to Alex.

" What's going on?" she asks. The old man stands up and approaches Demetria holding out his hand. She clutches onto Alex and Alex brings her close to him by wrapping an arm around her.

" I'm Mr. Deltoid, Alex's probation officer, yes," he says holding out his hand. Demetria shakes it.

" Mr. Deltoid, this is my devotchka Demetria. We're the same age, if it means anything to you," Alex says with a hint of frustration in his voice.

" Your girlfriend, yes?" Mr. Deltoid says," Tell me Demetria, you are aware of Alex's history, yes?"

" It's just a past," Demetria says sternly," and Alex is fine. He has a nice job and is doing very well. He's not a monster, Mr. Deltoid, so stop treating him like he is. I'm not afraid of him."

Mr. Deltoid's face turns from the cheesy smile to anger.

" Young lady, don't you talk back to me!" He scolds. Alex steps in and pulls Demetria back.

" Leave her alone will you!" Alex exclaims. " Look, just tell me to what do I owe the extreme unpleasureable and rude visit from you, brother sir?"

" The doctors from the Ludovico wanted me to check up on you to see how you were doing," Mr. Deltoid says. " Say they are thinking of having you do another test, yes? Are you interested? This could possibly help reach your goal of being a normal human being, yes?"

Demetria shakes her head and exclaims," How dare you even have the nerve to come back here and ask Alex is he wants another chance at something so dangerous and so risky! How do you even keep your job as a probation officer? Alex is fine, Mr. Deltoid and this is his life so let him change it."

Alex smirks at Demetria knowing she has his back and is standing up for him. He feels proud and stronger than before.

" And how dare you talk to an officer that way, young lady? A lady like you should certainly know better!" Mr. Deltoid snapped.

" I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Alex yells fiercely. Demetria jumps and trembles in Alex's arms and Mr. Deltoid is stunned.

" You listen to me here, brother sir, I will never go back to the Ludovico Treatment. If I ever, EVER hear of it again from you or if you even dare come back into my apartment unannounced, I shall tell the government that you have been stalking me and asking me to put my life at risk once again. Are we clear?"

Mr. Deltoid fixes his tie and begins to walk away in defeat when he turns to face Alex and Demetria.

" Someday," he began," You're going to regret using that tone of voice with me, Alex boy. Good luck living your 'normal life'."

Mr. Deltoid walks out and Alex and Demetria hear the slamming of Alex's apartment door. Alex looks down and runs his fingers through his hair. Demetria rubs his back and he smiles at her.

" You ok?" she asks. Alex nods. " Yeah, your Uncle is just trying to keep himself from going bezzomy thats all."

Demetria nods and says," It's ok. Don't let them ever get to you. You're doing just fine, Alex. But promise me one thing."

" What's the my pet?"

"Don't you dare let them influence you to go back to the Ludovico Treatment."

Alex nods and smiles. " Don you worry about a thing, my pet! There not taking your Uncle Alex away from you! Now I say let's go have some chai and I would like us to do something!"

" What's that?"

" I'd like to meet the little boy from the hospital."

Demetria smiles and nuzzles into Alex's shoulder. " Of course!" she says. Alex smiles.

He doesn't know what he would do with out her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Alex and Teddy 

It's only 12 p.m. as Alex and Demetria walk to Jefferson Hospital. Alex is wearing slacks with a sweater and Demetria is wearing a black pencil skirt and with a white v-neck shirt tucked underneath and black kitten heels. Her dark hair is put in a high, curled ponytail.

They had stopped at her house earlier so she could change and so she could grab something for Teddy.

As they approach the hospital, Alex's hand squeezes Demetria. " It's going to be fine, my pet," he says soothingly. Demetria smiles softly and puts her head on Alex shoulder. He kisses her forehead and they walk in.

Demetria and Alex go into the elevator and Alex feels his stomach get queasy. Ever since his suicide attempt, hospitals made him uncomfortable. Even going to a doctors appointment was a struggle for him to go to.

The doors open and the couple walk out. The room is filled with doctors and nurses running in and out of rooms, their voices and phones ringing, over-powering the room.

Alex shivers and Demetria turns to her man.

" You alright?" she asks. Alex nods and swallows hard.

" Your Uncle alex is fine, pet. Just a boloney in the brooko. It'll chest off," he says assuringly. He smiles and Demetria smiles back.

They continue to walk until they encounter Teddy's room. Demetria turns to Alex.

" Let me go in first," she says. " Teddy is still a bit fragile so I don't want to frighten him with two lovely surprises. When I call you, the you come out," Demetria explains. Alex nods and kisses her quickly when she leaves.

Demetria knocks on the door and opens it.

" Hello?" she asks softly. Teddy sits up and smiles when he sees Demetria.

" DEMETRIA!" he exclaims. Demetria rushes over and she gives Teddy a hug. Teddy looks at Demetria as she kneels next to him.

" But you came here yesterday!" he exclaims. Demetria ruffles her hair and says," I know but I want you to meet someone. Hey Alex- come here!"

Alex, hearing her call his name, walks in. He sees a boy about six years old, slightly whiter than Demetria, ruffled brown hair, and big brown eyes. Adorable looking too.

He smiles and says," 'Ello little brother," he says in a gentle tone. Alex is a little nervous. With being in the hospital and trying to be calm and normal-looking for a sick boy, stress over-powered him.

He kneels next to Demetria and Teddy smiles.

" Hi Alex," Teddy says in a small but slightly hoarse voice. Alex takes Teddy's hand and to his surprise, Teddy's hand doesn't move away. Demetria is pleased that Teddy likes Alex.

" How are you today?" Alex asks. Teddy shrugs.

" Not too well," he says," Me throat hurts and I've been coughing all day." Teddy begins coughing hysterically and Demetria rubs his back.

" It's ok little brother," Alex says soothingly," Would you like me to get you some water or medicine?"

Teddy shook his head and leaned back into bed. Demetria felt his head. It was burning hot and sweaty.

" Oh god," Demetria says," You're burning up. I think I-."

" Oh Demetria, your here, eh?" a familiar voice says. Demetria looks up and sees Dr. Meltin. Dr. Meltin is in his late fourties with a slight tan complextion and grey-black hair. He wears glasses and has an incredibly thin figure.

" Dr. Meltin," Demetria says standing up. She helps Alex up.

" This is my boyfriend Alex," she introduces," He and I wanted to visit Teddy."

Dr. Meltin smiles and walks over to the couple. " How do ye do?" he asks Alex, shaking his hand.

" Pleasure sir," Alex says. Dr. Meltin looks at Teddy.

" 'Ello Lad," he says," Not feeling too good, eh?" Teddy shook his head.

" Well would ye mind if I talk to Demetria for a minute?" Dr. Meltin asks. Teddy shakes his head and Alex says," I'll stay with him, sir."

Dr. Melton smiles at Alex and Demetria walks out with Dr. Meltin.

Alex turns to Teddy. " She'll be back in a minute," Alex says grabbing a chair and pulling it next to Teddy's chair.

Teddy smiles and says," Do yea love Demetria?" Alex smiles and nods his head.

" Very much, little brother," he says," She's an amazing girl."

" I knew it. I can tell. This is the happiest I've seen her in Jefferson since Gammy passed away."

Alex frowns. " What do you mean?" he asks.

" Demetria's grandmother, Gammy," Teddy began as he was now coughing. He finishes coughing and continues.

" Gammy was very, vey ill. When i came here when I was four, I liked to run in her room and talk with her. She was a nice lady. Demetria walked me back to me room one day and we became best friends. She would always let me sit on her lap and when I would go to Gammy's room. Then Gammy died and Demetria became very different. She used to happy and full of life. Like she is know. She tries to be happy with me, but I always knew she wasn't always ok. I knew I and her nieces and nephews made her happy, but other than that she wasn't ok. Then she told me about ya, and I could see she was happy again."

Teddy smiles as Alex smiles back.

" I don't have much time," Teddy says. Alex's face drops.

" Why would you say that, little brother?" he asks running his hand through Teddy's hair.

" I overheard the nurses and Dr. Meltin talk to me parents," Teddy says," I'm not too afraid. But I am afraid for Demetria."

Alex felt a small tear stroll down and his body began shaking.

" Please, don't hurt her," Teddy begs, " Please. Yer the best thing that's ever happened to her. Don't leave her like Gammy did and how I am about to."

Alex smiles and takes Teddy's hand. " You never have to worry," Alex says," Between you and me, little brother, I really am in love with her. More than she knows."

" Would ye marry her?" Teddy asks. Alex shrugs and smiles a little wider.

" Maybe," he says slyly. Teddy smiles.

" Good," he says," Thank ye. For loving her the way she deserves."

Alex smiles and realizes that Teddy took his heart. He begins to see why Demetria loves him so much. He's a wonderful boy with a big heart and the fact that he could soon be taken away from her kills Alex. It kills him. He begins to realize how life can precious and thinks about Mrs. Alexander and the Cat-Lady. They had people who loved them and he took them away.

Alex begins to tear up and begins crying on Teddy's bed.

Teddy begins to pat Alex, and says," It's ok Alex. It's ok."

Alex makes a vow to himself. Never ever again will he ever take anyone's life. For Teddy's sake.

Demetria and Dr. Meltin stand outside. Dr. Meltin looks at her dead in the eyes.

" He's failing," Dr. Meltin says," We don't know how much time he has. He's been coughing up blood a few times and this disease he has that we don't know too much to know about to name has taken over. It's getting serious."

Demetria's heart slowly breaks and her stomach begins to unease. She can't breathe and her throat is tightening.

" Al…alright," she says. " I…umm…..oh I…". She begins to cry and Dr. Meltin hugs her. He remembers seeing her cry when her Gammy died in this very hospital.

" I am so sorry Demetria," he says. Demetria lets go and nods.

" You're doing the best you can," she says her voice trembling. " That's all you can do in this situation. I should be going. I'll shall return soon. Please call if you need anything. I mean it."

Dr. Meltin nods and says," Of course." He watches Demetria walk back into Teddy's room and sigh.

" Poor girl," he says shaking his head.

Demetria walks in and sees Teddy sleeping. She then looks at Alex, who's eyes are red and he's sniffling.

" Alex, are you alright?" she asks. Alex nods and says," Yes, yes, yes. I'm just a little…you know…your Uncle Alex is a little…".

" We're going to leave," Demetria says sniffling as well. She kisses Teddy on his forehead and she and Alex leave Jefferon in silence.

They keep walking in silence as Alex holds Demetria tightly. Demetria then leads Alex into a graveyard.

" Love, where are we heading to?" he asks. Demertia says nothing and keeps walking. Alex is getting nervous and he says," Demtria, love, where are we going? You're making me a little bolnoy, love."

Demetria then leads Alex to two graves.

**HERE LIES HUMPHREY ALEXANDER COLLINGTON. AN INTELLIGENT MAN WITH A HEART OF GOLD. R.I.P. **

**HERE LIES BETTY ROSALIE MATTHEWS. A BEAUTY WITH A WISE AND LOVING SOUL. FOREVER MISSED. RI.P.**

There was another plaque that read:

**TWO LOVES BURIED TOGETHER. HUMPRHEY AND BETTY COLLINGTON WHOM SHARED A LIFE OF TRUE LOVE, HAPPINESS, AND LIFETIME N HEAVEN. TWO SOULS TOGETHER FOREVER. **

Demetria begins to tremble and lays her hands on her face and cries. Alex kneels down beside Demetria and holds her. He holds hr tightly and begins to sing.

" _Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance, neath the cover of October skies." _

Demetria looks up, her face drenched and red. Her eyes, bloodshot with her green glazes gleaming. Alex kisses her and says," I'll never leave you my dearest Demetria. Forever I will love you and make you the happiest girl you deserve to be."

Demetria smiles and kisses Alex.

" Forever," Alex promises in a low voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: As Long You're Mine

After making love for nearly two and a half hours, Alex pulls out of Demetria and they moan. It's 2:24 A.M. and they're in Alex's room and he's holding her tightly in his arms. Once again, it's raining outside but it's thundering and lightning very very badly.

Demetria is a little terrified on the incredibly loud thunder, but Alex is there to soothe her.

He stroked her arm and BAM! Another roll of loud thunder and Demetria buries herself into Alex's chest. Alex strokes her back.

" Shh…shh…it's alright," he says softly. He kisses the top of her head and begins to stroke her leg with his foot. Demetria looks up and Alex looks down at her. He kisses her gently.

" I'm right here with you," he says. Demetria smiles and he does too.

" Thank you," he says. He runs his fingers through Demetria's hair.

" For what?" she asks softly.

" For loving me. For sticking up for me in front Mr. Deltoid, Billy Boy, and for calling me a 'coward' that night. You were right. I was one. I never wanted to hurt you, yet I almost did. Yet you still continue to love me and stand by me."

Demetria smiles and says," I love you Alex. I truly do and you make me so happy that I'd do anything for you, I mean anything. I never want you going back to the Ludovico Treatment, ever."

" I won't," Alex says," They made me look like an animal. They tortured me and made me look like a fool. They put these things in my eyes and forced me to watch these movies about war, violence, rape- everything. It nearly killed me. And then, they made me look like an animal by putting on a show in front of the priest and the officers and a man beat me up and made lick his shoe. Then a woman with her top off was seducing me but I couldn't do anything that I used to do because violence and rape made me sick. I then came home and my Pee and Em kicked me out and I…"

" Shhh," Demetria says calming Alex down. " You don't need any more hate. You have me and I'll always love you for you. You don't scare me Alex, you know that."

Alex nods and kisses her. " I know, my pet. I will always love you too. The first time we had an in-out-in-out - last night- it was the first time I ever lubbilubbed with anyone I ever had feelings for."

" It was the first time for me, period," Demetria says," I'm happy I did it with you." Alex smiles and Demetria nuzzles into his chest and her eyes drift off.

Alex looks down and strokes Demetria. He brings the covers over her shoulders and thinks quietly to himself until he blacks out.

The next morning, Alex wakes up and sees Demetria still sleeping. He then sees her wake up and he smiles.

" 'Ello my love pet," he says. He kisses her and she says," Good morning. You sleep alright?" He nods.

" As long as you're with me, my nights are perfect," he says. The covers keep the couple warm and Alex gives Demetria an eskimo kiss and their eyes drive off once again.

Suddenly, a loud sound overpowers the room. Both Demetria and Alex wake up.

" What was that?" Demetria asks sitting up. Alex holds Demetria's hand.

" I don't know where that came from," he says. Suddenly, it plays and Alex feels himself shake.

" Alex….Alex what's wrong?" Demetria asks as the music plays.

"L-L-Ludwig Van Beethoven…..S-S-S-ymphony No. N-n-nine," he says. Demetria's eyes widened. She knew what this song did to Alex. She scrambles out of bed, puts n the blue blouse alex gave her and ran around trying to find where the song came from.

" TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF PLEASE!" she screams. Nothing from the kitchen or living room or guest room…..but….

She sees the front door and a record is playing. She takes the record and throws it t the ground. She then sees a note placed on the record.

_Face it Laddie….you'll never change. Murder._

Demetria, now angry, rips the note into pieces. She runs back to Alex's room. Alex is on the floor and he's breathing heavily.

She kneels next to him. " Are you alright?" she asks. He nods.

" Who did that?" he asks. Demetria shrugs.

" I don't know," she says. "It was playing in front of the door. I broke it. Threw it to the ground. They left an awful note but I ripped it up too."

Alex smiles and looks at Demetria.

He sits up and kisses her tenderly.

" You are my angel….I love you," he says. She smiles and cups Alex's face and kisses him.

" I love you too," she says.

There they sat on the floor, once again feeling invincible and stronger than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Stamps of Approval

Alex and Demetria sit in Demetria's family room as they go look over the family photos sealed into a large leather bound album. Demetria took Alex back to her house to soothe him after the horrid moment they had encountered only an hour ago. They now were sipping on chai (tea) and snuggling on the couch, looking at photos.

" Oh my god, look at my grandparents!" Demetria exclaims pointing at a picture of her Gammy and Grandpa on their wedding day.

Gammy is dressed in a long, form-fitting gown with long lace sleeves and a sweetheart cut on the chest and Grandpa looked dapper in a black English ascot. They were smiling and looking into each other's eyes as they stood side by side, with Gammy holding her large bouquet of lilies and roses ( her two favorite flowers ) in her hand.

Demetria smiles and Alex stares at the picture. He sees Demetria in the picture of Gammy. They both had dark hair and that smile he so dearly loves. He looks at Grandpa and remembers he has an ascot similar to Grandpa's.

_I want this_, he realizes to himself. An image of Demetria and him getting married pops into his head- an image he began thinking about over and over again since their first date. He sees Demetria wearing the wedding ring Alex's Pee gave to Em years back.

He belongs with her.

Alex kisses Demetria's cheek and nuzzles his head on the nape of her neck. Demetria smiles and turns to Alex. She strokes her fingers in his hair and kisses the top of his head.

" I love you," She whispers softly. Alex looks up.

" I love you too my lovely," he says.

" I was expecting you to say ' my pet '," Demetria says with a chuckle. Alex raises his head and smiles. He brings Demetria close to him and their foreheads touch.

" You're 'my lovely pet'," he says. Demetria laughs and kisses Alex. Alex touches the side of her cheek. The sound of the door opening breaks the two love birds apart.

" DEMETRIA HONEY! WE ARE HOME!" Patty calls out. Alex and Demetria stand up and walk over to the front of the door when a surprise entrance from Natasha, Demetria's niece and Meryl's six year old daughter, stops them.

" AUNTIE DEM!" she yelps. She, wearing a red and black plaid dress, runs to Demetria with open arms. Demetria kneels and beams," NATASHA!"

She hugs her six year old niece and picks her up.

" I thought you were sick Monkey," she says calling Natasha by her nickname," Monkey".

Natasha shook her head. " Not anymore. My fever went down!"

Suddenly Meryl, Demetria's twenty-eight year old sister, Meryl- a dark brunette with fair skin ( a little peachier than Demetria), brown eyes, and a petite frame ( who very much resembles Michelle Phillips if Michelle Phillips were a dark brunette)- walks in with four year old James in her hands.

" Demetria!" she exclaims. She hugs her kid sister and Demetria says," Hello James!"

George, a 30 year old record producer who could be John Lennon's twin ( the Lennon from 1964), walks in James' twin sister, Rosalie.

" Ey there!" George says. He side hugs his sister-in-law and kisses her on the cheek.

" Hello George! And hello Rosalie!" Demetria says. Rosalie smiles and reaches her hand out.

Alex is smiling as he sees Demetria's sweet and adorable nieces and nephew in one room. He loves how Demetria is a wonderful auntie to the small children.

" Meryl, George, children- this my boyfriend, Alex," Demetria says introducing Alex. Natasha looks at Alex.

" 'Ello!" Natasha exclaims. Alex smiles and shakes the little girl's hand. " 'Ello Natasha," he says.

Meryl smiles and says," Lovely to meet you! I'm Meryl and this is James. That's my husband George and our daughter and James' twin Rosalie."

" Wonderful to meet you all! And might I say, you have some adorable children!" Alex chirps. Demetria smiles and Rosalie holds her hands out to Alex. George and Meryl laugh.

" Alex, Alex, Alex!" Rosalie says. Alex smiles and says," May I?" George nods and hands Alex Rosalie. Rosalie is light and smiles at Alex.

" Ello little sister!" he exclaims. " Aren't you sweet!" Rosalie smiles and laughs at Alex.

" You're funny!" Rosalie chirps. Alex smiles and Demetria smiles at the way Alex is with Rosalie.

Patty and Robert walk in and hug their Demetria and Patty hugs Alex too.

" Wonderful to see you Alex!" Patty says. She turns to Robert.

" Robert, honey, this is Alex DeLarge, Demetria's…".

" Boyfriend, Mrs and Mr.," Alex says with a large smile on his face. He puts an ( free ) arm around Demetria's waist. Robert nods and Patty beams.

" Oh I knew it! Oh I just knew you'd two get together! I knew it! Oh how wonderful!" Robert looks at his frantic wife and back at the kids.

" Congrats," he says shaking Alex's hand.

" Shall we all sit down and I'll prepare a lunch outside?" Patty asks. Everyone nods and walks out into the back yard where there is a large open area.

The kids play around the open area while Patty and Robert sit at the lunch table and Meryl and George sit on the chairs and Alex and Demetria lay side by side on the long lounging chair. Alex wears an off white button down with the sleeves rolled up and brown trousers and Demetria is bright red skirt and a loose white blouse.

Suddenly, Peter, Demetria's twenty six year old brother and his wife Lilian walk out and Patty runs up to greet her son and his wife. Lilian's pregnancy bump is showing and she's due in three months.

" Hey Mom," Peter says hugging his mom. Lillian hugs Patty as well and Patty says," Kids this is Demetria's boyfriend, Alex. This is the boy I told all you kids about, The charming one!"

Alex looks at Demetria who is blushing and Alex smiles.

" Nice to meet you Alex," Peter says. He and Alex shake hands as well as he an Lilian.

Alex and Demetria lay there, the couple who are silent. Alex just likes Demetria being near him and watching the small children run around and play. He wants children some day.

" So Alex you work for the government Patty tells me," Robert says. Alex turns to Robert and nods.

" Yes sir, I do," he says," I love it very much! I'm sort of an assistant right now as their searching for a spot for me."

Robert nods, impressed by this boy. He goes in to grab more drinks and Peter follows him.

" What do you think of Alex, Dad?" Peter asks. Robert opens another bottle of beer and hands it to his son.

" Charming personality, adores Demetria, great job, approachable- he has my blessings," Robert says. Peter smiles.

" I think he seems great for Demetria, I haven't seen her this happy in a longtime. Not since Gammy died."

Robert nods and sighs. " Ahh, she always loved the story of Gammy and Grandpa. Who knows…she could have that."

George interrupts as he walks in. " Let me tell ya fellas something," he says. " That lad, Alex, I pray the James ends up like him when he's seventeen."

Robert and Peter laugh and they men make a toast.

" To Alex and Demetria."

Demetria is impressed with the way Alex flows into her family. He's himself and he comes across as a great guy. She feels lucky to have him and she squeezes his hand gently. He strokes it back and she puts her head onto his shoulder.

Robert and Peter come out and Peter says," Alex, can you help me with the kids for a moment?" Alex nods and gets up to go with Peter.

" Demetria, can you help me with something in the kitchen?" George asks. Demetria nods and follows her brother-in-law inside.

Patty, Robert, Meryl, and Lilian are alone.

" So, do we like Alex or what?" Robert asks. Patty smiles.

" Adore him!" she beams. Meryl raises an eyebrow. " Really Mom hadn't heard," she says. Patty rolls her eyes.

Meryl looks at Alex and Peter. " He's a nice guy," she says," He seems to have a direction in life and really has a way with children. I mean, Rosalie adores him and so does Natasha. James is starting to like him."

Meryl looks at Lillian. Lillian nods. " He's very charming. Really has a way with words," she says," And this is the happiest I've ever seen Demetria. I mean, I always thought it was my fault and George even thought he did something too, but I think it was just that she missed her grandmother."

Meryl nods. " She loves the story of Gammy and Grandpa," Meryl says.

" I think she and Alex will turn out like them," Patty says," I could see it."

" You make my sister really happy," Peter says," With everything that has happened to her, I haven't seen a glow in her. Thank you for that."

Alex smiles. " She's a great girl. We've both been through some hard times in our own lives but, we have a bond."

" I can tell," Peter says with a smile. Alex chuckles and they look at the kids playing around.

" So that Alex lad is quite the charner, huh?" George asks. Demetria nods and blushes.

" Blushing, aren't we?" George asks. Demetria laughs.

" Stop it!" she exclaims. George chuckles and cuts the lettuce.

" He's a good guy. I think you two seem like a good pair," he says," and this is the happiest I've seen you. Since Gammy, of course."

Demetria nods and bites her lip. George then says," She would have loved him, you know."

Demetria lights up a little. " You think so?"

" I know so. You remember how I told you how sure I was that your sister would say 'yes' when I would propose to her?"

" Of course."

" I'm that sure."

Demetria smiles at George. " You and your 'sureness'," she says.

Geroge chuckles at Demetria's remark. He's still sure.

That night, Alex was kissing his lovely girlfriend outside in the backyard. Everyone was gone and they were alone.

" I'm gonna go back to me place. A bit fagged but I had a horrorshow time! Just horrorshow!''

Demetria nods and she says," I'm a bit fagged out a well." Alex leans in and smirks.

" I'll tuck you in," he says. He gets up and picks up Demetria bridal style.

He carries her to her room. He opens the door and puts her onto her bed. She puts on her pajamas and gets in the covers. He leans onto of her and kisses her.

" I love you and I'll pick you up from school tomorrow," he says. Demetria smiles and says," I love you too. Goodnight love."

Alex kisses her and says," You and I, we'll be together forever. I feel it."

Demetria looks at Alex and smiles.

" Promise?" she asks. Alex kisses her.

" I'm quite sure," he says. He then turns off the lights and walks home.

He realizes he's almost done recovering but only has one obsession he knows will never go away.

That's Demetria.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: All Good Things Must Have a Point.

Few days ( and weeks) have gone by and Alex and Demetria have been glued together like you wouldn't believe. Every weekday, Alex would walk Demetria home and no one from the school still knew or even saw the couple.

On the weekends, Demetria and Alex would stay either at Alex's place or in Demetria's room and spend the night with either clothes off, or clothes on.

Alex would sneak into Demetria's room some nights ( even wearing his Droog outfit on occasion ) and climb into bed with her.

Sometimes Demetria would even accompany Alex and his Droogs some nights and some of the Droog's girlfriends would join and had taken a great liking to the young girl.

Demetria was soon graduating in a little less than a month and she nor Alex could wait and secretly decided that once she was done, she would move in with Alex.

" Only a few more weeks," Demetria reminds a very impatient Alex.

" Me appypolly-loggy, but the fact your moving in with your Uncle Alex after skolliwoll is quite horrorshow!" he exclaims. Demetria laugh and lays her head on his shoulder.

It's only four weeks until graduation and Alex is at his office working when he looks up and sees a picture of Demetria next to him. She's smiling and her eyes are lowered. Her dark almost falls over one eye. Alex smiles.

" She's definitely beautiful," he hears Fred say. Alex nods.

" Every thing about her is," Alex says.

" I see why yer so crazy over her. She seems like a nice girl and definitely knows how to pose for a picture. Is she a model?"

" No sir, she writes novels however."

" A writer, you say? Well, ye've it hall DeLarge." Fred smiles and Alex chuckles and gets back to work.

As usual, he meets Demetria outside of the school. Once he sees her running to him, he picks her up and swings her around. He places her down gently and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

They walk hand-in-hand and Alex decided to surprise Demetria and they don't go the normal way home. Demetria is a little nervous.

" Alex, where are you taking me?" Demetria asks clutching onto Alex's arm. Alex smirks at Demetria and says,'' Let's not go bezoomy, my love pet. Don't be poorly."

Demetria rolls her eyes playfully and they arrive at his place. Demetria, realizing where this was going. She smirks back at Alex and says," You naughty, naughty, naughty boy."

Alex smirks and picks Demetria up bridal style and says," You really want a little in-out-in-out with your Uncle Alex?"

" Alright love," she says with large smile. Alex kisses her and they go up to his room.

Twenty minutes later, Alex and Demetria come back outside of his apartment and they're back to normal. Alex then walks Demetria home and he stops in front of her as they reach her house.

" Your Uncle Alex must itty on now, but he'll miss you dearly," he says kissing Demetria. Demetria hugs Alex around the waist and nuzzles her head into his chest.

Alex strokes her hair and says," I'll see you tonight after me and my Droogs vide around tonight Try to wait up for me." He kisses her goodbye and leaves. Demetria smiles and goes inside.

It's 9:40 p.m. and any time soon Demetria will see Alex. She's wearing the blue blouse Alex let her have and some lace underwear. She waits for him in her bed and looks out the window.

_Five Minutes….. _ No Alex. Demetria shrugs and tells her self calmly," He'll be here. He always comes."

_Ten Minutes….. _Still no Alex. Demetria begins to worry a little bit. " Maybe he forgot? Maybe he and his Droogs went to the Moloko Bar. Hopefully they're not having that moloko-plus. Just wait it out."

_Twenty Minutes…. _No Alex at all. Not even a call. But Demetria isn't worrying for she fell asleep.

Until the phone rings. She wakes up, startled, and picks up her phone.

" Hello?" she answers.

" Is this Demetria Derinton?" a male voice asks.

" Yes, this is she," Demetria says. Suddenly her door opens and Patty rushes in with Robert behind her.

" Demetria, what's going on?" she asks concerned.

" This is Officer Hartley, I'm calling on behalf of your boyfriend, Alex DeLarge," the man says. Demetria's stomach drops.

" Wh….wh…why?" Demetria asks slowly.

" He is currently in jail and is accused of being the suspect in the murder of Mr. Deltoid, his probation officer."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Believing 

Demetria and Patty immediately hailed a tube ( taxi ) and headed for the London Police Station.

" Mom, Alex didn't do it! I know he didn't!" Demetria pleads. Patty, ever so wise and ever so soothing, nods.

" We'll see what the police say," Patty says. " Do you anything of this Mr. Deltoid?"

Demetria shrugs. " It was someone Alex knew," she says. She wasn't about to get to into it because then it would lead to Alex's big secret.

Patty decides to refrain from questions in order to calm her frantic daughter. She brings Demetria close to her and pulls her in for a hug and rubs her daughters back.

" Demetria, please be honest with me here," Patty says. Demetria nods, her green eyes wet.

" Are you very sure, and this is only between you and I, do you honest believe Alex isn't guilty?"

Demetria nods and says," I know it. Please Mom, believe me. My heart….please."

Patty hasn't seen her daughter this upset since Gammy passed away a few years ago. She hugs Demetria tightly and sighs.

They go inside the police station and they are met up with Officer Hartley.

" Where is he? Is he alright?" Demetria asks. Officer Hartley waves his fingers and says," M'am, calm yet daughter and follow me."

Patty walks with Demetria as they follow him to the jail cell.

They go into a room, where Alex is in his Droog costume ( minus the hat, the eyelash, and the cane). His mouth is bleeding and he is absolutely terrified. Demetria runs in and Alex looks up and stands up.

He hugs Demetria and they both fall on the floor crying.

" Alex I know you didn't do it! I know it!" Demetria exclaims. Alex tries to brush Demetria's eyes, but is too shaken up to touch her face. Alex continues to hug Demetria tightly and says," I didn't do it! Please believe me, love!"

" I do Alex! I do, I do!" Demetria says. Alex strokes her hair and Patty comes in.

" Alex, what's going on?" Patty asks. Alex looks up and looks at Demetria, who looks down.

" I was accused of killing a man," Alex says," Which I didn't do. I swear."

" They say it was your probation officer?" Patty asks. Alex nods.

" Alex, Demetria, is there something I don't know?" Patty asks. Alex nods and says," Awhile back, I was in jail for a murder I accidentally committed."

Demetria's stomach drops and Alex kisses her forehead.

" I went to the Stafa 84F and was supposed to be the for 14 years but I had offered to do the Ludovico Treatment and was almost cured. The government decided then to give me a job to keep me out of trouble."

Patty looks at Alex and back at Demetria.

" You knew this?" Patty asks. Demetria swallows hard.

" Mom, he's not a bad guy. He made some poor choices but look at him now, he is successful, he's great with children, he's-."

" A suspect in murdering his probation officer," Patty finishes.

Demetria looks at Alex as her stomach drops and she nuzzles her head into his chest.

" Alex, are you sure you didn't do this?" Patty asks, her voice straining a little bit. Alex nods.

" I know because I was Demetria when the murder happened," Alex says. Patty's eyes widen. Demetria looks at her flustered mother.

" We were at his apartment," Demetria says. Patty's looks at her daughter.

" Did you do what I think you were doing?" Patty asks. Alex and Demetria nod.

" We both decided," Alex says.

Patty sighs and is quiet for sometime. She looks at the young couple and Alex bites his lip.

" Well," she says after a very long moment of silence," I at least know you're not guilty and you have proof. And Demetria, I know you're going to graduate soon and you and Alex have only been dating a few weeks, I'm not mad. It was your choice. I'm not pleased, but that's your choice and I'll respect it. No one will find out about this."

Alex and Demetria sigh in relief and Alex looks at Patty.

" I hope," he says in a soft tone, " this doesn't change how you feel about me."

Patty shakes her head and sighs. " I'm going to go get some tea," she says. She walks out and Alex embraces Demetria in a tight hug.

" Don't you worry, my love pet," Alex says, " Uncle Alex will get out as soon as he can."

Demetria nods and is beginning to drift to sleep in Alex's arms. She doesn't want to leave him and she fears she'll never see him again after tonight.

" Demetria, honey, we have to leave," Patty says in a gentle voice. Demetria's eyes open and Alex feels a tear stroll down his face. He's scared that he might lose Demetria after this and doesn't want to let her go.

But he has too.

He let's her go and Demetria stands up. Alex stands up and hugs her tightly. He kisses her on the cheek and says," I'll be out of this. I promise you that."

Demetria nods and whispers," I love you."

" I love you too," Alex says. He kisses her on the lips and he lets go of her hands. He feels his body go numb.

_I can't believe I let her go, _He thinks to himself.

That night Demetria cries herself to sleep and Alex does the same in the jail cell.

None of them sure where the road would go, but hoping it leads them out of hell and back to where it used to be.


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen: Drowning in Misery and Pain

Alex os sent to a local London jail and is to go on trial in a few days which for most court cases is very fast, but the government wants this case to be done and over with.

Demetria begins to die inside. And everyone sees it.

Her friends at school worry about their friend as she isn't excited for graduation as they are.

" She must be sick," Norah says. Joanne shakes her head.

" Maybe it's that boy she goes and visits at the hospital. I hear the lad isn't doing too well," Joanne suggests.

They try to get out of her but are unsuccessful. Demetria ignores their questions and moves on her with her day.

" Miss Derinton, are you sure you are alright?" Mrs Woods, the English teacher, asks her quiet and ill-looking student. Demetria nods.

" Just not feeling too well," Demetria lies perfectly through her teeth," Been too focused for exams, I believe."

Mrs. Woods nods and says," Alright then. Move along." She knows somethings not right and is clueless on how to help.

Patty and Robert see their daughter suffering. Robert believes Alex didn't anything.

" He's not that stupid, he works for the government for fuck sake!" he exclaims. Patty calms her husband down and they look on as they see their miserable daughter, sitting on the chair on the porch over looking the deck.

Meryl drops by the house and hugs her sister from behind her neck.

" It's going to be ok," she says," I know it, Dem."

Each day, Demetria feels nothing. Nothing at all. She has lost her sense of happiness since Alex was in jail.

" Demetria, please smile, for me," Teddy pleads with her one day. She visits Teddy every day now. She just lays next to him on the bed and begins to cry. Teddy hugs her and she hugs him tightly.

Now matter how frail he is, he always manages to hug his favorite person in the whole world.

Demetria also goes to the jail cell and visits a pale and terrified Alex. She sits across from him and for once in weeks, they're separated by a glass window and a telephone.

" I want to hold you," Alex whimpers. He sees Demetria's tears and he begins to swell up.

" I still love you," she says her voice trembling.

" I will always love you back," Alex says," I always will. Regardless."

Demetria breaks down and Alex is helpless so he breaks down too.

One day, Demetria walks out of the jail and hears an older man say," Demetria! Alex's girl!"

She turns to see an older gentleman walk up. He holds out his hand.

" Fred Gellingsworth," he says," Alex's boss. He's told me so much about you. He has a picture of you on his desk. You're wearing that blouse with your hair down."

Demetria nods and Fred studies the girl. He sees the hurt look in her eyes and he says," We, the government, are doing our best. We won't stop till' he's free, we promise."

Demetria nods and says," Thank you, Fred." She walks away and Fred shakes his head in sorrow.

Demetria lays in bed at night, crying as she clutches on to the sheets. The nights have been so lonely since Alex was away. She missed his minty scent, his warm body, his touch - everything.

He's all she ever thinks about.

One grey afternoon, Demetria walks to the cemetery where her grandparents are buried. She sets down the flowers and kneels on their grave.

" I miss you both," she says," I wish you could be here. Your grandkids have taken after your love story. Especially me but he's gone too. They locked him away though he's innocent and…."

Demetria breaks down and her body trembles terribly. She feels as though can't breathe and now has to calm down. She gets up and walks away before she almost kills herself.

She's walks into Jefferson Hospital when she is greeted by Teddy's mum and dad, Vivienne and Samuel.

Vivienne's eyes are red and Samuel is pale and his eyes are lowered.

" What's going on?" Demetria asks. Nurse Nancy and Dr. Meltin walk out to see Teddy's parents and Demetria.

" Go in and say your goodbyes," Dr. Meltin says his voice shaking and his face filed with tears. Nurse nancy walks away in tears and Demetria runs in.

" Teddy!" She exclaims. Teddy's eyes are half open.

" Demetria please don't be mad," he says. Demetria shakes her head and takes his hand.

" No, I'm not mad," she says her lips quivering," I'm ok, I promise."

" Smile for me…one last time."

Demetria tries to smile and when she gets the smile Teddy loves he takes her hand.

" I'll miss you," he says.

" Teddy….please don't leave," Demetria says.

" I love you," he says. He slowly falls and his parents look at him. Demetria kisses his forehead and says," I love you too."

She walks out and everything is blurry.

First Alex….

Now Teddy….

She gets home and Patty and Robert wait up for her.

" We just got the call," Robert says, clearing his throat.

" Honey…" Patty begins.

Demetria feels her head and is sweating profusely. She shakes her head and Patty goes to hug her daughter but Demetria runs to her room and slams the door.

Demetria drops her purse and crawls into bed and cries.

" DEMETRIA PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Patty yells.

" DEMETRIA!" her father bellows.

" DEMETRIA!"

" LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" Demetria screams. She covers her ears.

All she wants is Alex and Teddy back.

She wants the happiness again.

" ALEX!" She screams. "ALEX!"

She screams his name as a cry for help, but her Alex can't save her this time.


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen: What Makes You Stay

**[ A/N: Based off one of my favorite songs - " What Makes You Stay" by Deana Carter, so total disclaimer on the song. ]**

Demetria stands in the funeral parlor, wearing a knee-length short-sleeve black dress with black heels and her hair in a high ponytail.

She is silent the whole time with tears sliding down as she stares at the closed casket which Teddy is peacefully "sleeping" in.

She touches the casket and says," I'll miss you honey."

Vivienne and Samuel walk up to Demetria. " Thank you so much for these past couple years," Vivienne says with deep gratitude in her voice," For everything you've done for him."

Demetria nods and says," I'm so sorry for your loss."

Samuel clears his throat. " He loved you a lot," he says," We thank you for being there for him."

Demetria nods once again and hugs both Vivienne and Samuel and the grief-stricken couple go to talk with Patty and Robert.

Demetria wishes Alex is here to comfort her and take her hand. She misses him showering her with affection and love. She sighs to herself and walks away.

At the gravesite where Teddy is now placed, Demetria stands there all by herself. She puts down lilies - the first ever kind of flowers she ever gave Teddy when she first met him.

_" These are for you," a fifteen year old Demetria says holding up the lilies to sick boy. _

_" How lovely!" his mother exclaims and looks at her son," Aren't you going to thank her?" _

_" Thank you!" Teddy beams. Demetria smiles and hands them to the little boy. _

_"I'm Teddy!" he exclaims," And that's me mum and you're Demetria - you're Gammy's granddaughter!" _

_Demetria chuckles and nods at the adorable little boy. _

_" I'm Vivienne, I'm his mum," the woman says holding out her hand. " You must be Betty's granddaughter. You look just like she did in her wedding photo." _

Demetria smiles and says," Thank you! It's great to meet you both."

How flowers start something so special.

Demetria kneels and puts the flowers down. She feels a piercing in her chest and she sits there, tears running down.

" I can't say goodbye," she whispers to herself," I can't.

" Demetria, is that you?" she hears a familiar voice. She looks up and sees Pete, Alex's friend/fellow Droog. He is wearing a navy suit and is carrying some groceries.

" H-h-hello Pete," she says trembling. He sets the groceries down and looks at the bronze plaque.

**HERE LIES THEODORE "TEDDY"JOHNSTON BOGART**

**AN ANGEL TAKEN AWAY TOO SOON. MAY HE CONTINUE TO LIGHT UP NO MATTER WHERE.**

" Is this the little veck that was in the hospital?" Pete asks. Demetria nods and begins shaking. Pete looks at her, his eyes filled with sorrow.

" Me appy polly loggies," he says softly. Demetria shakes her head.

" I wish Alex was here," she sobs. Pete hugs her and she continues to cry. Pete considers Demetria his "sister" since Alex was his "brother" so to see her cry makes him want to cry, but he holds it together.

" I say, we should viddy Alex," he says," I think that could cheer you up, hmm?"

Demetria nods and sniffles, wiping her nose on the top of her hand. Pete helps her up and she picks up one of the groceries.

As they walk, Demetria asks," Pete, what makes you stay in such a crazy world?"

" What do you mean?" he asks. Demetria shrugs.

" When everything goes bad, what makes you stay in your life?" she asks. Pete smiles.

" My devotchka, Georgina " he says," and my family. I had always been close with me pee and em. I've aways been pretty family oriented, I just hid that from the rest of me Droogs. So when we split up, I met my lovely Georgina and became a better veck with the help of me pee and em."

Demeteria smiles and says," That's wonderful."

Pete nods and says," It is. And I never take it for granted."

Demetria smiles and is taken back by how loving Pete is with his friends, his love, and his family. She realizes why Pete didn't do too many bad crimes, he was too sweet almost. Too innocent.

" Well, here we are," he says pulling up in front of the jail.

" Pete thank you so much," Demetria says, handing him his grocery bag. " I really appreciate."

" Listen to me," he says," You, Alex, Georgie,Dim, and the other girls are my family members. We all have each other back."

Demetria smiles and hugs Pete. She then runs in and goes to see Alex.

Once she is able to see Alex, she grabs the phone and he sits down.

" 'Ello love," he says," Why are you wearing black today?"

" Today was Teddy's funeral," she says softly. Alex lowers his eyes and swallows hard.

" I am so sorry I was there," he says. Demetria smiles and shakes her head.

" It was fine. He's in a better place," she says. Alex trembles and says," Tomorrow i the court day. I shall itty you there, right?"

" You will," Demetria says," I am fighting for you. We all are."

Alex smiles and says," Me Pee and Em are speaking as well as Fred. Are you the only one?"

Demetria nods and says," My parents refuse to talk. They don't want their answers to effect our life together."

Alex looks at Demetria and says," Will you still move in with me? Even after all of this?"

Demetria smiles and says," I will move in with you the day you get out of this fucking place."

Alex chuckles and says," I love you."

" I love you too. I think about you every single day."

" I think about you endlessly." Alex says. Demetria starts choking up and Alex " shh" her softly.

" Don't patch. Uncle Alex will be out, I promise."

Suddenly, she couldn't hear his voice and he nods as the policeman takes Alex away from Demetria.

" I'll fight for you," she says," I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen: The Trial to Determine it All

The trial of the murder of Mr. Deltoidbegins at 9:30 A.M. sharp. Patty and Demetria sit next to each other and Robert sits next to his wife.

Robert, who knows now about Alex's history and what he and Demetria did ( thanks to Fred, Alex's boss, who gave Robert and PAtty reason to believe why Alex is innocent) , is sitting there calmly. He wishes for Alex to get off free because he knows if Alex goes to jail, Demetria will just die.

Demetria sees Alex walk in with handcuffs and wears a navy suit with a red strip on his left arm. He looks at her and his blue eyes say," I love you." Demetria watches her love sit with his lawyer, Mr. Jones, and heart beats.

" Will the court rise for the honorable Judge Salinger," the bailiff says. The court rises and Judge Salinger, a slender man in his fifties with white hair, walks in and takes the stand.

" Will the suspect please take the stand," the other lawyer, Mr. Joplin says. Alex goes up to the bailiff and puts his hand on the bible.

" Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you God?" the bailiff asks swiftly.

" I do," Alex says. He then takes the stand and Demetria swallows hard.

" Mr. DeLarge, you were arrested months ago for the accidental killing of the Cat Lady?" Mr. Joplin asks.

" Righty right," Alex says.

" And you were to serve only 14 years but was left out early to do the Ludovico Treatment?"

" Yes brother sir."

" And you ended up with a job from the government?"

" Yes brother sir."

" Did you do anything else after you took that job?"

" No brother sir. I would go to work and come home. Sometimes, me friends and I would go out for a stroll at night but that's it. Nothing fatal sir."

" Now, when you say ' your friends', you're referring to your former ' Droogs ' I believe?"

" Yes brother sir."

" Now, you say you hadn't seen Mr. Deltoid the day he died. Where were you then?"

" I was at my apartment brother sir, on my break."

" And who were you with?"

" My girlfriend brother sir."

" Is she here with us today?"

" Yes brother sir."

" Point to her for the jury please."

Alex looks at Demetria who nods. He points to her and everyone turns to her. Robert sighs and Patty bites her lower lip. Demetria looks right at Alex.

" Pretty girl, yes?"

" Beautiful, brother sir."

" Indeed. And what were you doing with your girlfriend?"

Alex turns bright red of embarrassment and says," We were having the ol' in-out-in-out brother sir."

The jury and courtroom chuckle and Robert whispers," At least he used that term."

Patty stifles a small chuckle and Demetria grins.

" So you and your girlfriend were having sex?"

" Yes brother sir."

" For how long?"

" Fifteen minutes, sir."

The courtroom was now laughing and Robert and Patty turn to Demetria.

" Was he protected?" Patty asks. Demetria nods.

" Yes, of course!" she snaps.

" Oh Jesus Christ," Robert mutters. Patty elbows him and Judge Salinger says," Quiet in the courtroom!"

The court quiets and Mr. Joplin continues.

" Now Alex, had you seen Mr. Deltoid previous to his death?

" No, brother sir. I only saw him a few weeks prior. About four I would say."

" Are you sure?"

" My girlfriend was there. He barged in for a surprise visit and started to insult me in front of my girlfriend and we told him to leave, which he did and never had we heard from him again."

" Aright, your honor, I'm done with Mr. DeLarge."

Alex gets up and walks back to the table where Mr. Jones is. Next up is Pete, then Dim, then Georgie. They all give their stories on Alex and leave.

Next is Alex's Pee and Em who say they hadn't seen their son due to a fight they had about a man who was living with them at the time.

Next was Fred who gave more of a speech how "great of a guy" Alex was.

Finally, Mr. Jones says," I'd like to call up Alex's girlfriend, your honor."

" Will Demetria Derinton please step forward?" Judge Salinger asks. Demetria gets up, her legs shaking, and walks to the stand.

She looks at Alex who is fearing for his life and she puts her hand on the bible.

" Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you to God?"

" I do."

" Take a seat."

Demetria sits down and Mr. Jones walks up to Demetria.

" Miss Derinton, you are Mr. DeLarge's girlfriend, correct?"

" Yes sir."

" And how long have you and Mr. DeLarge been dating?"

" Four weeks, five tomorrow."

" And you both are the same age?"

" Yes sir."

" And you attend the all-girls school? Graduating in a few weeks?"

" Yes sir."

" Now how did you meet Alex?"

Demetria is at a crossroads. She doesn't know how to reply. She's terrified to lie- but terrified to tell the truth. She thinks it over

" I was walking home from eating out all by myself on a Saturday night and Alex's friends began saying rude things to me-."

" What did they say?"

" 'Ello there gorgeoussss!' 'Come back let us have a look at ya'!"

The courtroom begins laughing, as do the Droogs themselves, at Demetria attempt to imitate them.

" Well, Alex told them to stop it and apologized to me. He then asked if he could walk me home, as he was embarrassed by his friends, and I said yes because…well…I thought he was cute and was so mature for apologizing. We then went out and fell in love."

" Were you aware of his past?"

" Yes sir."

" How did he tell you?"

" He was walking me home from school and he told me over a cup of tea."

" So you were aware?"

" Yes sir."

" Then sir I am done."

" I'd like to question the witness!" Mr. Joplin exclaims. Judge Salinger nods in approval and Demeteria's chest tightens.

" So how does knowing Alex's past make you feel?"

" With all due respect, what do my feelings have to do with this?"

" Are you sure Alex didn't _pressure_ you into feeling ok with his past as a rapist?"

" Of course not!"

" And are you sure Alex didn't _pressure_ you into falling in love with him?"

" Did _you_ pressure your wife into falling in love with you?"

The courtroom stifles a laugh chuckle and Alex laughs at Demetria's response. The jury is hysterical, Robert and Patty are trying not to laugh, and Judge Salinger was biting his lip to prevent laughter.

" Ok, ok, OK! Back to normal in me court!" Judge Salinger says with booming voice. Everyone quiets and Mr. Joplin tries to hide his anger.

" Miss Derinton, you do realize you are almost insulting a lawyer in the middle of a court case?"

" Objection! It was only a remark!" Mr. Jones exclaims. Judge Salinger raises an eyebrow at Mr. Joplin and Mr. Joplin sighs.

" Miss Derinton, are you truly in love with Alexander DeLarge?"

Demetria sits up and replies back," Before I met Alex, I wasn't happy at all. I hated my life and I didn't know where it was going. My Gammy was gone and I don't have too many friends at school and I was lonely. But when Alex came in, he made me the happiest girl in the world."

Demetria chokes up and clears her throat

" He is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Alex's lips tremble and he sheds a small tear. Demetria looks down and looks at the jury.

" He's not a bad guy anymore," she says," He's a really good guy. I wish you all believed me."

The court room is silent and Mr. Joplin looks to the floor.

" Y-you're….you're excused," he says clearing his throat. Demetria gets up and leaves. She sits next to her parents and barely says a word.

The jury leaves to decide Alex's fate. Patty and Robert are feeling nervous, Mr. Jones is praying softly, the Droogs are fidgeting and shaking in their boots, Mr. Joplin looks blankly, Alex is trying not to tear up, and Demetria is silently praying to herself.

_If you can hear me, please let me and Alex be together. We belong to each other. He needs me. Please, please say not guilty. _

The jury walks out an Judge Salinger says," And what does our jury have to say."

A man, about 50 or so, stands up and sighs.

" We find the suspect, Alexander DeLarge,** not guilty** in the murder of Mr. Deltoid."


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty: Promises

Alex DeLarge lies in his bathtub with a hot face towel laying on his face. The room is quiet and he is silent and enjoying the quietness in the bathroom.

Three days after getting out of jail, Alex has been on vacation ( Fred has made him take a week off to "recover" and "relax") and he has been grateful for the amounts of support from Fred, his Droogs, Pee and Em ( for once in their lives), and most importantly Demetria.

Alex is grateful for Demetria in every way.

After he had been released, Demetria was the first person waiting for him and once he was able to pick her up and swing her around, he was the happiest mode (man) in the world. Kissing her ,after days of being separate by a window and a pay phone, felt amazing - as always.

Alex, however, is not able to see his darling devotchka because she has to study for exams and then she will be out of school. It's killing him already, but he has a plan.

He gets out of the shower and puts on his Droog outfit and walks out of his apartment. He holds his cane behind his neck and begins whistling a song.

A newspaper on the ground catches his eye.

**FORMER LONDON GANG LEADER BILLY BOY THE REAL SUSPECT IN DELTOID MURDER**

" That bratchny," Alex mutters to himself. He shakes his head and continues to walk. It is a gorgeous night and Alex is walking alone continuing his whistling.

He reaches the Derinton house and sees no cars.

" Is her Pee and Em out?" he questions himself. He goes to the side of the house and sees Demetria's bedroom window and bedroom light on.

" My love!" he exclaims. Demetria, who is sitting at her desk, hears a familiar voice yell to her.

She gets up and sees Alex in his Droog outfit. She smiles as she hasn't seen him in a few days due to school finishing up ( very, very soon! ) and studying for exams.

" Alex!" She exclaims.

" Are your Pee and Em out for the night? And for how long?"

" They just left this afternoon! They'll be back tomorrow night! Do you want to come in?"

" Are you done studying?"

" Does that matter?"

Alex smirks and runs to the front of the house. Demetria runs down the stairs and Alex swings open and closes the door and runs to greet his Demetria.

Demetria is picked up by Alex and he swings her around. He then leans in and kisses her.

" Your Uncle Alex misses you so much my love pet!" he exclaims. He smirks and Demetria kisses him back. Alex keeps walking up stairs with Demetria attached to him.

They enter her room and he gently puts her down on the bed. He then takes off his boots and hat. He even takes off the fake eyelash and then climbs into bed with Demeteria.

" Your Uncle Alex is quite fagged," Alex says wrapping Demetria close to him," How about you?"

Demetria nods and says," Just let me get out of this dress. It's been itching me all day."

Alex smirks. " I'll just take it off _for _you," he says. Demetria chuckles and kisses Alex.

She then changes out of the dress and then puts on the blue button down and some small boxers shorts and climbs back into bed with Alex.

She gets under the covers and Alex brings her to his chest. He strokes her arm and kisses her forehead.

" Guess who killed Mr. Deltoid?" Alex asks.

" Who?"

" Billyboy."

Demetria raises her head and her eye widens.

" He did? He did it?"

Alex nods and Demetria shakes her head.

" What's his sentence?" Demetria asks.

" 5 months until possible parole."

" He won't get it will he Alex?"

" Knowing him and his record, the bratchny won't have a chance."

Demetria snuggles into Alex's neck. He kisses her and says," I'm never going back to my old ways. I promise you."

Demetria smiles and Alex rubs her back soothingly.

" Soon you'll be out of skoolliwoll and we'll be alone. Just you and I," Alex says.

" I can't wait!" Demetria moans with a chuckle in her voice. Alex laughs and says," Only two more weeks till' graduation then your Uncle Alex has you all to himself."

Demetria gets shivers just hearing him say " only two more weeks". She wants out of school, out of her parents house, and out of her old life and beginning a new one with Alex.

" Did I tell you I got a job after summer ends?"

Alex leans over Demetria and smiles.

" You did? Doing what?"

" Well," Demetria says sitting up," I sent one of my novels to a publishing company and they liked it a lot! They want me to correct a few-well very few-things but they said in the meantime I could work at the publishing company as the publisher's assistant until I fix my novel or if it doesn't work out, I still have a job."

Alex sits up and hugs Demetria.

" That's horrorshow my darling!" he exclaims," We just have it made for ourselves now don't we?"

" Because we have each other," Demetria says taking Alex's hand and massaging it. Alex smiles and watches as Demetria massages his hand.

" Feels good," he says. Demetria chuckles and says," Thanks, I figured I'd give you a massage after all you've been through recently."

"You always care about me, don't you?" Alex asks a huge smirk planted on his face. Demetria smiles and says," I always have and always will. Because I love you."

" I love you too," Alex says leaning in and kissing Demetria. Demetria kisses back and says," Alex, do you remember what you said to me the very first time we met?"

" No, love, what did I say?" Alex asks looking worried. He's afraid he had said something that had offended her back when they very first met.

" You told me," Demetria began," ' _Don't you think about pushing yourself away from me because you will never want to'." _

Alex looks at Demetria and takes the side of her face with his free hand and says," Love, my appy-polly-loggies. I must have-."

" You ended up being right," Demetria assures him with a smile. " never want to be pushed or ever push myself away from you."

Alex smiles and looks at how perfect Demetria is. He lets go of the hand Demetria was massaging and is now crawling on top of Demetria who is grinning.

" I never ever want to be away from you," Alex says," Never ever again."

" Promise?" Demetria asks holding out her perfectly manicured pinky.

Alex intertwines his with her and he then exclaims," Now….where should we start?" Demetria laughs and Alex begins to unbutton her shirt.

And from the small corner of Demetria's room, her radio softly plays "Time of the Season" by The Zombies.

A perfect song to end a perfect night.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty-One: Daddy's Little Girl

**[ A/N: This chappy is ALL about Alex just so you know :) ]**

It is now only a week till graduation and Demetria has been busy in school with graduation just around the corner so Alex never gets to see her as usual.

And for once, he's okay with it- as he has other plans.

One day, Alex knocked on the front door of the Derinton's home, knowing Demetria would be out of the house and only Demetria's father, Robert would be home.

And Alex needed to have a little " chat " with Robert.

Alex knocks on the door and Robert opens the door.

" Oh Alex," Robert says a bit surprised," I'm afraid Demetria's out and Patty is-."

" May we have a chat?" Alex asks. Robert is looking even more stunned and nods.

" Sure, of course," he says," Follow me." Alex nods and follows Robert to Robert's home office.

Robert closes the door and Alex sits across from Robert's desk as Robert is at the mini bar area and offers Alex a drink but Alex shakes his head and Robert goes and sits at his desk.

" Go on," Robert says. Alex clears his throat and begins.

" I love Demetria, brother sir," Alex begins. Robert smiles and nods.

" So I've heard and can tell," Robert says. Alex chuckles and clears his throat and continues.

" I know…..you and Patty may not be proud of my past and I'm terribly sorry for not telling you as I was only trying to recover."

" Alex, we all make mistakes in our lives. Now I've had my troubles with the police for small things when I was your age and they certainly weren't even as half as bad as yours were but it's just a bad past. Besides, you work for the government so it's easy for you not to get involved in it again."

Alex nods, even though that isn't exactly true.

" Well, I know Demetria is your last child and I know she's only seventeen and she's graduating in a week but…"

" But?"

" But I could see myself in her life as well as mine."

Robert raises an eyebrow.

" Are you trying to tell me you want to break-up with my daughter, but you want to be in each other lives still?"

Alex pulls something out of his pocket. It's a small black box and Robert's stomach drops. Alex opens it up and there is a small but incredibly gorgeous ring in there and he puts it in the table.

Robert freezes.

" Would I bring this with me if I wanted permission to break-up with your daughter?" Alex asks with a smirk.

" Alex…is that…"

" It's my Em's….me mum's. My Pe gave it to her when they got engaged."

Robert looks at the ring. " May I?" he asks. Alex nods and Robert picks up the box.

He studies the ring and sees her daughter's smile. He smiles, his lip trembling and sniffles. Alex looks at Robert.

" Can I please ask for permission to propose to your daughter?" Alex asks, his blue eyes serious.

Robert looks at the ring and back at Alex.

" Hey honey, I just got back from the store.."

Alex and Robert turn to see Patty there with groceries and she looks at Alex then Robert, with a puzzled look.

" Alex why are you here and Robert what in God's name are holding?"

Robert looks at Alex and hands the box to Alex and Alex hands it to Patty. Once Patty sees it, her eyes go wide.

" Oh God….oh my god…is this for…"

" Patty, meet our new son-in-law," Robert says with a smile. Patty looks at Alex and screams. Alex jumps in his seat and Robert rubs his head.

" OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" She exclaims smiling and hugging Alex. " You're gonna be my SON!"

Alex chuckles and hugs Patty. Robert comes from behind Alex pats him on the back. Alex then puts an arm around Patty and Robert and says," To family, righty right?"

" Oh Alex!" Patty cries. Robert shakes his head and smiles.

" Oh family," he says with a sigh.

" Fred, brother sir, is this even legal?" Alex asks as Fred takes out a lighter. In one hand is the lighter - the other is holding Alex's documents.

" Oh Alex, Fred says," This will be our little secret. It's just some bloody copies! The Ludovico has your real documents."

Fred then lights up the documents and throws them into his office fireplace. Alex watches as his past burns.

" Now your children and generation will never know," Fred says with a shrug. Alex smiles.

" Thank you," Alex says," For being supportive through everything." Fred smiles and says," Just put a ring on it little lad."

Robert and Patty sat on the couch, watching old homemade movies they had made when Demetria was younger.

They then saw a short film of Demetria when she was five when she was with Gammy and Grandpa in the old house back in America. They were in the gorgeous backyard.

Robert smiles and Patty turns to him.

" Daddy's little girl is growing up," She says.

Then Robert sees him holding Demetria in his arms in the movie and he smiles.

" She's growing up alright," he says.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty-Two: Graduation

The day has finally come my lovely readers :)

Demetria is graduating.

It is 10: 30 A.M. and Demetria wears a short, strappy white dress with white heels. Her hair is pin straight up until it is curled at the end. She wears some bangles and some earrings.

She sits next to Joanne and their ( along with everyone else's) stomachs tighten up as they're excited to get out of school.

The ceremony takes place in the large but very polished courtyard outside of the school. Robert, Patty, Meryl, George, Peter, Lilian, and then Alex sit in the chairs that are on the lawn. Alex has the box in his pocket, and he fidgeting.

" Is he alright?" George asks Meryl. Meryl, who knows Alex is going to pop the question ( thanks Patty) whispers to her husband," Don't worry. He's just antsy for Demetria to move in a couple days."

George gives his wife the " True" nod and listens on to the principal's speech.

Finally, it was time they handed out the diplomas. Demetria sighs and just wants to get on the stage, grab her diploma and run out of here with Alex.

" Demetria Evangline Derinton," the principal announces. Alex claps as well as her family and Demetria grabs her diploma and shakes hands with the principal and gets off the stage.

After the ceremony, all the girls took off the gowns and threw them to the ground- running to their families.

Demetria, runs to Alex, who picks her up and swings her around. He kisses her and exclaims," FINALLY!"

Demetria laughs and says," You're telling me, my love." Alex kisses her and all of Demetria's friends " Ooo" her and she flips them the bird and they all laugh.

Her friends found out about Alex and ( not knowing his past ) they accepted him.

Alex and Demetria walk home with her family and Alex feels his chest beat. The box is in his pocket and he fiddles around with it.

Is now the time? Is now the exact time to propose?

Alex shakes it off and decides to wait.

Back at Demetria's house, Demetria and Alex lay out back in the long sun-chair and Alex kisses her neck. Demetria chuckles softly and kisses Alex.

" Two more days darling," she says, referring to her move-in day," Only two more days."

" Your Uncle Alex cannot wait," he says, digging his face into her soft hair. Demetria smiles and lies her head next to Alex's.

Is now the time?

Patty and Robert look from the window, waiting anxiously for Alex to pop the question.

" Oh for Christ sake Alex!' Patty snaps. Robert looks at his wife.

" It is HIS proposal- calm down," Robert says.

" What's going on?" Meryl asks, her mouth filled with cake.

" Were waiting for Alex to pop the damn question!" Patty exclaims.

" Mom- we have small children in the house…?" Meryl reminds her antsy mother. Patty nods.

" I'm sorry…I'm sorry," she says.

Robert pulls his wife away and says," Let's move along and get some cake."

Meanwhile, Alex and Demetria are still lying out. Alex strokes his darling's arm and begins to hum a soft tune. Demetria's eyes are closed and she feels Alex take her hand off his stomach and kiss it. Demetria laughs softly and looks up.

" Two more days," she says. Alex smiles and says," I know love, I can't wait." He kisses her cheek and cuddles her in his arms.

That night, Demetria and Alex are in Demetria's room as Alex lies on the bed and Demetria packs her room.

Demetria's room was fairly large but pretty organized, Alex studies. He then looks at Demteria and studies his (hopefully) soon-to-be-fiance.

He was one lucky, lucky mooch (man).

He loved her long rich, dark chocolate hair and snow-colored skin. Her green eyes like emeralds and her lips (very) delectable and full.

He sits up and walks over to Demetria and wraps his arms around her waist. Demetria, quite startled, turns and sees Alex.

" Alex!" She exclaims. Alex kisses her.

Is it time….NOW?

" Now that you're out of school….." he begins.

" Yes?" Demetria asks chuckling.

Alex then realizes something, he wants to do it once she's stayed at his place for a few more days. That gives them time to live with each other.

He smiles and kisses her.

" You're all mine, Demetria."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Alone at Last

Demeteria plops onto Alex's bed, exhausted from unpaking and organizing her stuff into his room.

Alex had to be work today and is currently out with his Droogs ( as it is only 9 p.m.). This doesn't bother Demetria as it gives her time to relax and then spend some " quality " time with Alex later.

But before then, she is about to take a soothing bath.

She lies in the bat tub with a cloth on her eyes and the radio playing " House of the Rising Sun". Her dark hair is a messy low bun and she has her arms out on either side of the tub.

She feels relaxed after long hours of unpacking. She finally feels at home.

Her stomach drops and she hears the sound of the telephone ringing, but ignores it as she can't just get it like she normally could as she was too relaxed and too lazy to pick it up.

The phone finally stops ringing and she sighs happily.

Patty sighs and shuts the phone down.

" She hasn't picked up," Patty says. Robert, sitting in the living room with his wife and reading a book, sighs.

" She's been unpacking all day," Robert says," let her be."

Patty sighs and shrugs.

Demetria is now in the classic blue blouse and black laced underwear, lying in bed sleeping.

Alex walks into his (and now Demetria's) flat, earlier than he planned. Truth was, he missed his darling and wanted to see her before she went to sleep.

When he walks into the bedroom and sees the light is off. He turns on the light and there is Demetria, lying in bed and curled up in a ball with her curled hair covering her face.

Alex smiles and begins to take off his " Droog" clothing. First it's the hat, then the boots, then the cane placed in the corner, then the eyelash-

" Alex is that you?"

Alex turns and sees Demetria, now up and still a little sleepy. Alex smiles and walks to the bed and gets on top of Demetria.

" You alright?" she asks," You're home early."

He kisses her and says," I'm choodessny my lovely. Your Uncle Alex is just happy to have you here with me…alone… at last."

Demeteria smirks and Alex kisses her and then holds her waist. They get deeper into the kiss.

Alex and Demetria had their first "in-out-in-out" as a couple living together.

( A/N: The next part is partially borrowed (stolen) from a scene in O Lucky Man! so total disclaimer)

It was now midnight and the couple lie in bed together, bare.

Alex holds Demetria with one arm around her back, his hand wrapped around her arm and Demetria's head and body lied halfway ontop of Alex's chest and her arm resting on his chest as well.

Alex opens his eyes and sees Demetria asleep. He smiles and kisses her head and an idea hits him.

He goes into his night drawer and then wakes up Demetria. Demetria wakes up and sees Alex up and awake.

" What are you doing?" she asks. Alex smirks and says," Nothing….nothing naughty."

Demetria rolls her eyes and says," Of course."

'' But I have a present for you my love!" He perks up.

" A present?'' Demetria asks laughing. " I just moved in!''

" But I'm sure you'll find it to be quite horrorshow my lovely pet!" Demetria sighs.

" Alright…go on."

Alex smirks.

He takes out something from under the sheets and Demetria turns on the night lamp and her heart stops.

It's a small velvet black box.

" Alex…" she says.

He opens it and asks," Demetria, will you marry me?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: A Proposal

Demetria's heart stopped as her whole body was shaking. The box was open and in it was a ring with a small, gorgeous diamond.

" it was my Em's," Alex says. Demetria looks at the ring and her eyes swell up.

" Demetria," Alex saying leaning up and taking Demteria's hand. Demetria looks at Alex.

" I love you," he says," not a day goes by where I don't think about you. You're mine and I want you to be my zheena. You don't let people remind me of my old ways and you stayed with me when they almost locked me away. You keep me sane. The only thing I will ever be guilty of is being crazy in love with you."

Demetria begins tearing up and her stomach is numb, as well as her whole body.

" This isn't just me wanting a marriage," Alex adds," It's wanting to spend the rest of my life with the only one I ever and always will love. I want you to be my wife and to be mine forever and I want you to mother children whether we have them or not. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm loved. My Pee and Em have never been there for me they way you have and I only want you."

He looks at Demetria and exhales.

" You know every time I see or hear about your grandparents, I know that should be us. I want us to be together even after we die. I want to be by your side forever and ever and-."

" Alex stop."

Alex looks at Demetria who is drenched in tears. She sniffles and looks at Alex, who's nervous as he is shaking as he holds the box that holds their possible future inside.

" You had me saying ' Yes' when you said you were crazy in love, because….I'm crazy for you."

Alex feels his heart beat rapidly and excitement roar over him. He takes the ring off and places it on Demetria's hand. Demetria begins tearing up and looks at Alex and kisses him.

" I love you," she says.

" I love you too," he says," And I want you for all eternity."

" And that," Demetria says wrapping her arms around his neck," Is another proposal I will accept as well."

He smiles and she does too. He kisses and the lie back down, back down to the position they were in before.

Alex, instead is holding her with both his arms and his leans on the top of hers and he smiles as he drifts off into sleep.

Demetria studies her ring and smiles.

They're soon to be getting their happy ending.

The next day, Alex is at work when Fred pops in.

" Hey Lad!" he says," Is the report almost done."

" Almost, brother sir," he says," Just a few-".

There's a knock at the door and Alex and Fred turn.

It's Demetria. All the other guys in the office turn to look at the young beautiful girl walking into the office. They all stare as she appears in the doorway to Alex's office.

" Hi, hi, hi lovely!" Alex exclaims. He gets up and kisses his (now) fiance.

" Welly well," Demetria says. " Hello yourself. I just wanted to surprise you!"

" Surprise indeed!" Fred butts in. He looks down and sees the ring on Demetria's finger

" My, what lovely ring!" He exclaims Alex smirks at Demteria and then looks back at Fred.

" Meet my fiance," he says. Fred smiles and all the guys in the background groan.

" OH SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Fred yells at them.

The guys are now silent and Demetria chuckles. She leans her head in Alex's chest and Alex kisses her forehead.

" I'll see at home, my lovely," he says.

" SEEING HER ISN'T ALL THE LAD'S GONNA BE DOING WHEN HE GETS HOME TO HER!" an employee yells.

Demetria and Alex chuckle and Fred walks out.

" ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YEA AND I'LL BEAT THE BLOODY HELL OUT YEA! DID YEA LADDIES THINK I PAY YEA FOR WORK AND A SHOW!"

Demetria covers her laugh by burying her face into Alex's chest. Alex holds her and rubs her back and smiles.

" Well congrats laddies! Now Mrs….may your fiance get back to work?"

Demetria nods and says," I'll see you later love." She kisses him and the boys get wild.

" HEY!" Fred yells. There is silence once again and Demetria leaves.

Alex smiles and Fred pats his shoulders and leaves.

Alex goes back to work and smiles.

He's in love and engaged.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Abnormal Behavior

Alex and Demetria's family and friends are thrilled with the news of the engagement. Meryl decides to plan the wedding, as it is her occupation. Alex's drugs are thrilled as well as Demetria's friends.

Alex's Pee and Em, who have decided to reconcile with their son, are even pleased with the engagement as they like Demetria and feel that she has been a good influence on him.

Even the media got ahold of the news and they decide to publish ( embarrass ) the engagement.

HOW DOESN'T THE GIRL KNOW ABOUT DELARGE'S PAST?

THE NEXT CAT-LADY VICTIM….A BRIDE?

"CAT-LADY KILLER " ENGAGED TO GIRLFRIEND?

GOVERNMENT'S PET PROJECT NOW A FIANCE?

GANG LEADER ENGAGED….WILL SHE BE HIS NEXT VICTIM?

DOESN'T THIS GIRL KNOW WHO'S SHE MARRYING?

DELARGE ENGAGED….. RUN BRIDE RUN!

Demetria is absolutely disgusted with the papers and tells Alex," They can go fuck themselves for all I care."

Alex, who is very bothered by the media's hurtful titles and articles, smiles and remembers why he is marrying Demetria…because she loves him just as much as he loves her.

At night, Alex holds Demetria in his arms and smiles, knowing she is everything to him. He sometimes strokes his fingers through her hair and still smells the jasmine scent that he loves.

However, few weeks have passed and something is wrong.

Alex and everyone sense something is wrong with Demetria.

It began one morning when Alex woke up to hear moaning and an awful sound coming from the bathroom.

He got up, put on some underwear and walked in to see Demetria, wrapped in towel, puking like crazy. Her hair even had some on it.

Alex rushes over and holds his fiance, feeling her tremble in his arms. He soothes her, saying some words to calm her down. As she trembles she cries in fear.

" Just take a hot shower to clean yourself up and go back to bed," Alex says softly. He kisses her cheek and she sniffles.

" I love you," he says. " Never forget that." Demeteria chuckles and Alex cups her face in his hands. He wipes her tears away with his fingers and kisses the tip of nose.

" I love you too," Demetria says softly. She gets up and Alex leaves her to take a shower.

She comes out and gets in some pajamas and curls up in bed. Luckily, it's Saturday so Alex decided to get back in bed Demetria and spend sometime with her.

But few more weeks pass and the vomiting in the morning became an unusual routine.

Alex is worried for Demetria as he doesn't understand what's wrong with his precious devotchka.

" We need to see a doctor or something," he says taking her hand," Please Demetria, please."

Demetria softly smiles.

" That's the first time in awhile I've heard you say my name," Demetria says. Alex smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

" I love you Demetria," he says smirking, " Now let us please go see a doctor. I just can't live without you my lovely."

'' What would you do to kill yourself?" Demetria asks making a face. Alex looks at his fiance and chuckles.

" Now, now, now remember you're going to be married to Your Uncle Alex DeLarge," he says," if I killed someone with a dildo, who knows what I can do to harm myself."

Demetria gets a serious face and cups Alex's face into her hands. " Don't you dare even think about such a thing!" she exclaims.

Alex chuckles, flashing his grin once again.

" You're too cute when you get all fussy," he says. He kisses her and leads her out of the apartment to get her to the doctor's office.

Demetria and Alex sit in the room and Alex is staring at his fiance who is only wearing the paper robe thing only. Demetria looks at Alex and takes his hand.

" Does the doctor's office make you queasy?" she asks. Alex shakes his head and smiles.

" When you're almost nagoy, it almost gives me a pan-handle, my lovely," he says. Demetria bites her lip.

" Does everything I do give you…you know…"

Alex leans in and says," Even when we sleep nagoy and when you and I are only in our neezhnies, but so far it's only been nagoy."

Demetria rolls her eyes and laughs as Alex kisses her cheek and the doctor comes in.

" Hi, I'm Doctor Gregson," the doctor, a man in his 50's with white hair, greets. " Now what is going on today?"

" Lately, I've been spending my days throwing up," Demetria says," And I've been hungry all the time."

Doctror Gregson nods. " No blood is in the puke, correct?"

Demetria shakes her head and Alex is stroking her hands.

" Demetria how long has it been since you had your….you know…"

Demetria thinks long and hard about this one.

" I'm….not too sure," she doctor nods and goes into the cabinet and hands Demetria a large cup of water and a stick.

" Go into the other room and try this," Doctor Gregson says. Demetria nods and sees the stick is a pregnancy stick. Her eyes widen.

" Go on my dear," Doctor Gregson says.

Demetria goes into the other room, leaving Alex alone.

" And you are…."

" Her fiance, brother sir. She's going to be my zheena soon!"

" Congratulations," Doctor Gregson says with a smile," Now….Mr…"

" Alex, sir," Alex says.

" Yes, Alex, how long have you and your girlfriend….you know…"

" Lubblibbed, sir?''

" Yes."

" Every week."

Doctor Gregson's eyes grow big.

" Every single week, you say?"

" Yes brother sir. We live together now that she's out of school and we love each other so I would messel to think it's quite dobby."

" Right….Mr. Alex, you're fiance might be pregnant….how would you feel about that?"

Alex smiles, thinking about him and Demetria having a family.

" Well, she has nieces and nephews," he says," and we both love them as if they're our own so we'd love to have our own!"

" Ok, well at least you have some…"

The door opens and in walks Demetria, her green eyes bright from tears and her face glowing.

" Alex…..we're having a baby."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Don't You Even Dare

The addition to Demetria's pregnancy overwhelms,not you readers,but as well as the family and friends. The Droogs nearly pass out on the idea of Alex DeLarge being a father, Patty and Robert are unsure of how they feel, Meryl, George, Peter, and Lilian are quiet, Alex's Pee and Em nearly had a heart attack when Demetria and Alex told them,and Demetria's friends don't know what to do ( with the exception of dear Norah who offers to help….THE ONLY person besides Alex of course).

Demetria and Alex are not too bothered by this as it silently overwhelms them both. But they get through it, they decided to make the wedding in early in the fall so that the new addition can be part of it too.

Demetria is frightened, but hides it perfectly well. When Alex goes to work, she sometimes cries all alone in the bedroom, her childhood and youth slipping away from her hands, and afraid she will never be the Em she could be to the malenky one. While Alex sleeps, she softly cries herself to spatch.

Alex is the same. He wonders how he will be as a Pee. How does a malenky one grow up knowing their Pee has brutally raped and even oobivat a woman makes Alex uneasy. He wants malenky ones, but is he _ready_?

_Are they ready?_

_Decisions, decisions my darlings…..decisions, decisions.. _

It has been merely three weeks since the pregnancy and Demetria has a slight bump and it makes her ( in her words) " scared absolutely shitless".

One night, Alex wakes up to hear someone platching softly. He leans up and sees Demetria is not there next to him. He gets out of bed faster than he ever had before and grabs a pair of pajama bottoms and runs out of the room.

" My lovely? My lovely pet where are you? Demetria…"

He sees Demetria in the living room, crouched in the corner. He walks over and kneels in front of her.

" Why the razdrez smote ( upset look ), Demetria?" he asks taking her face.

" Alex…I can't be an Em….I can't….".

Alex takes her into his arms and rubs her back as she clutches on to him , her face buried on his chest.

" Listen to me," he says, lifting her chin. He looks into her emerald green eyes and how the glow when they're covered in tears.

" We will be. Yes, we're still Nadsats ourselves but look at us…you and me, we can do this. We'll have this child and we're gong to be happy. The way you are with your siblings malenky ones proves that you will be a horroshow Em. And as for your dear Uncle Alex, he'll learn and I can't wait to have one of our own. We're poogly but we'll be fine once he or she arrives. Just remember, it's you and me forever and ever."

Demetria smiles and Alex kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and he kissed her neck.

" Now, let us itty on off to spat," he says. He picks up Demetria bridal style and brings her back into the bedroom. He lays her on the bed and climbs in next to her. He holds her close to him and the large duvet cover warms the two and they finally sleep in peace.

Demetria is then lucky she has Alex to love her and to be the one to care for her.

But….it isn't for long my darling readers.

It's a warm night and Demetria is home alone as Alex has gone off with his Droogs. She notices he's been acting strange lately and doesn't even know how it's happened.

She shrugs it off, and continues to read her book while the radio plays The Rolling Stones " Under My Thumb".

She looks at the clock. 11: 28 p.m.

Alex was supposed to be home at 10 and he is far from late. Demetria isn't too pleased.

The sound of the door slamming startles Demetria and she looks up to see Alex, all dresses in the Droog costume, walking in with an evil smirk on his face and his eyes lowered at her.

" Hi, hi, hi there," he says very amused. Demetria on the other hand.

" You're late," she says. " Welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, welly well," Alex replies. " That is quite a pity, righty right."

" Alex, are you drunk?" Demetria snaps. Alex laughs loudly, making Demetria jump.

" Alex, come on!"

" Ohh stop your creeching!" Alex exclaims. Demetria shakes her head and stands up.

" Alex what the fuck is wrong with you?" she exclaims back. Alex takes her hands forcefully and he stares at her.

" You and your FUCKING chepooka!" he says," You need to keep your pretty lips hushed and let us have the good ole' in-out-in-out."

He cups her face with force and brings her face so close to his that she can smell his breath.

"Alex, your breath is awful! It smells like milk and-."

Her face drops and she trembles.

" Alex…you had the moloko, didn't you?" she asks. Alex snickers and she covers her mouth with her hands.

" Speechless my lovely?'' he asks. He gets closer and Demetria growls," Don't you even dare."

" What?"

" I trusted you…."

She runs out of the apartment, full in tears, and is unsure where to go. She can't go to her parents, she can't go to her friends….

She sees a motel nearby and goes in there. She checks in under the fake name " Millie Jones" and gets a room. She lies on the bed and dials Meryl.

" Hello?"

" Meryl?"

" Demetria! Are you alright?"

" I….I'm at a hotel. Alex and I got into a fight-."

" DID HE HIT YOU?"

" No….but I need help…."

" Ok, I'm on my way. Stay at the hotel and I'll come get you!"

" Don't tell Mom and Dad yet."

" I won't but hold on ok and-."

" And Meryl?"

" Yes…"

" Ask for Millie Jones…."

" Did you use a fake name?"

" I had to-."

" I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Alex sits there in his bedroom, Ludwig Van Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 plays and he chuckles to himself.

" I was cured all right," he says to himself.

Yet…..he still isn't….now is he?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Realizations

The next morning, Alex DeLarge wakes up. Alone. He wipes his face and looks around for his lovely.

" Demetria? Demetria? Lovely, are you up?" he asks loudly. He looks around and the apartment is empty.

" Where'd she itty off to?" he asks himself. He then sees a book lying facedown on the ground and it all comes back to him.

_" You need to keep your pretty lips hushed and let us have the good ole' in-out-in-out."_

_" I trusted you…."_

Alex doesn't move. He feels his body go numb and his heart stop.

She's gone. He shakes his head and runs to put on clothes. He puts on pants, a dress shirt, shoes and runs out of the apartment as quickly as he can.

He reaches outside and looks around. The area is open, lonely, and silent.

" Demetria!" he calls out. " DEMETRIA PLEASE ANSWER! DEMETRIA!"

Still nothing. Alex feels a tear slide down and he trembles.

" DEMETRIA I'M SORRY!" he yells out. Still, nothing there.

Happy now, Alex DeLarge? You sure you were " cured alright"?

_All the leaves are brown_

_(All the leaves are brown)_

_And the sky is gray._

_(And the sky is gray)._

_I've been for a walk_

_(I've been for a walk)_

_On a winter's day._

_(On a winter's day)._

_I'd be safe and warm_

_(I'd be safe and warm)_

_if I was in L.A._

_(If I was in L.A.)_

_California dreamin'_

_(California dreamin') on such a winter's day._

_Stopped in to a church I passed along the way._

_Well I got down on my knees_

_(got down on my knees) _

_And I pretend to pray._

_(I pretend to pray)._

_You know the preacher likes the cold._

_(preacher likes the cold)._

_He knows I'm gonna stay._

_(knows I'm gonna stay)._

_California dreamin'_

_(California dreamin') on such a winter's day._

_All the leaves are brown_

_(All the leaves are brown)_

_And the sky is gray._

_(And the sky is gray)._

_I've been for a walk_

_(I've been for a walk)_

_On a winter's day._

_(On a winter's day)._

_If I didn't tell her_

_(If I didn't tell her)_

_I could leave today._

_(I could leave today)._

_California dreamin' (California dreamin')on such a winter's day,_

_California dreamin' on such a winter's day,_

_California dreamin' on such a winter's day._

[ A/N: Disclaimer on the song - belongs to The Mamas and the Papas ]

Demetria listens to the radio play as she places her hands on her tummy and looks out the window. She imagines herself out in California in Gammy and Grandpa's beach house. She'd sit in the wooden chair Grandpa would sit in and watch the ocean roar in.

" Well…this place isn't too bad, but it's not my taste," Meryl says looking around the hotel. Meryl arrived late last night and stayed there with her upset sister.

" Meryl, how'd you think Mom and Dad would react if I took off to America and stayed at Gammy and Grandpa's beach house in California?" Demetria asks holding her pregnant stomach.

Meryl looks at Demetria as if she had three eyes.

" Are you serious or are you joking?" Meryl asks sitting on the bed.

" Serious," Demetria replies. Meryl thinks for a moment and shrugs.

" They'd probably hate it, Pete and Lilian would be upset and Jodie ( the new baby ) would grow up not knowing who her aunt was, and George and I would be upset and the kids….god don't get me started….they'd be devastated."

Demetria nods and and says," Well…I'm serious."

Meryl looks at Demetria and says," You think Alex had a reason for going back to his normal way last night?"

Demetria shrugs and makes a face. " At this point, who knows?" she says with a sigh.

She has lost hope by now. She thought Alex was done with that life, that he could change.

" You can take the boy out of the pyscho world, but you can't take the pyscho out of the boy," Demetria says quietly to herself.

" Hey, I'm gonna run out and get us some lunch. I'll be back in a few minutes," Meryl says. She runs out and Demetria sits on the bed, dreaming on being in California.

As Alex sits on the front steps of the apartment, he feels like the biggest sod in the world. He shakes his head when he turns his head and sees a woman, so familiar looking, at the local motel a few blocks down.

" Meryl?" he asks. He runs to the woman as fast as he can.

Once, he gets closer, it's exactly who he thought it was.

" MERYL!" He yells. Meryl sees Alex and runs back into the hotel room, slamming the door and startling Demetria.

" What the-."

" Alex is running to hotel. He saw me and-."

THUD! THUD! THUD!

" DEMETRIA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Alex pleads.

Demetria nods to Meryl and Meryl lets Alex in. Alex looks at Demetria and says," Demetria, please listen to me."

" Alex watch yourself," Meryl growls. Alex looks at Demetria.

" I just had a bad day and I…..I didn't mean to have the moloko….Demetria, you know I love you and I can change just let me-."

" You are so full of shit!" Meryl yells. " You come in here after nearly assaulting my pregnant baby sister and you're fiance and you blame it on a bad day?"

" Can I please talk to my fiance? ALONE?"

" I don't know can I TRUST THAT YOU WILL?"

" STAY OUT OF THIS YOU-."

" WHAT ALEX? TELL IT TO MY FACE?"

" YOU-."

" JUST STOP YELLING THE BOTH OF YOU!" Demetria yells. She suddenly feels a sharp pain in her stomach and feels something trickle down her legs.

It's not water though….it's blood.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Hospital Room Scene

[ A/N:  Thank you to Pet Archer and TheWeasleyBoys for their increidble and amazing support through the series ! Sending big hugs! So I have a little question for you all, if this were to be a movie, who do you see playing " Demetria"? Lemme know in the reviews.

Oh! And if any of you say the name of any Disney Channel star like Miley Hillbilly Cyrus or Demi Lovato or Selena Dating-the-Beaver Gomez, the I will cut you with me brivita! ]

Word immediately spread of Demetria being in the hospital. In the waiting room, Patty, Robert, George, Peter, Lilian, Alex's Pee and Em, and the Droogs wait outside the room while Meryl and Alex are inside with Demetria.

" Can't you leave me and my fiance on our oddyknocky's?" Alex asks.

" I'm not sure Alex," Meryl snaps back," Can I?"

" I'll take that as a no," Alex mumbles. Alex holds Demetria's hand as she sweats and nearly gasps for air.

" This…fucking….HURTS!" she screams. Alex " shh's" her softly as he strokes his fingers through her hair. Meryl sees Alex's tenderness and rolls her eyes.

" Fine…but if I hear you're doing something I'm coming back in…for good!" Meryl warns. She walks out the doors.

Demetria looks at Alex who has sat by her side for the past hour. She looks into his blue glazzies and whimpers," Why….why did you drink the moloko?"

Alex swallows hard. " I had a rough day and my Droogs wanted to cheer me up. I was just so mad that I drank the whole thing of moloko in less than a minute and I had three more under five minutes. "

Demetria tears up. " What caused you to do it?" she asks hoarsely.

" There was an article about our engagement," he says," it bashed you for marrying me, ' a former rapist and killer'. They called you and I names and I just….I couldn't take it."

Demetria looks at Alex as he tears up. She shakes her head.

" You…shouldn't let…those…..sods….get to you," Demetria whimpers as she feels the pain increasing. She begins to cry and Alex holds her.

He can't take this any longer, he can't watch her in pain, so he cries too.

" I appypolly logy," he says," I will never do that to you again. I swear."

Demetria brings Alex closer and they embrace for not only their lives, but for the sake of their child.

Demetria's friends Norah and Joanne walk into the hospital and are greeted by Patty.

" How is she?" Joanne asks. They are pale and look terrified.

" Somethings wrong with the child…they just don't know yet," Patty says softly. Norah and Joanne look at each other and tears stream down in fear.

Everyone sits quietly and the Droogs leave for a brief moment.

" I told you it wasn't a great idea to bring Alex back to the Moloko Bar!" George scolds to Dim.

" Well me appypolly logy if I wanted to cheer me Droog up!" Dim exclaims defensively," Cut off me yarbles if yer that bloody pissed!"

" You know what you sod…"

" I don't know Dim, tell me…"

" WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?" Pete yells. The two men look at Pete in horror. He has never yelled at them before.

" We have Alex and Demeteria's child in danger and the only thing you two sods do are yell at each other?" Pete exclaims trembling. Dim and Georgie begin to tremble as well and the Droogs group hug and-for once in their lives- they pray and cry.

Alex strokes Demetria's hair when the doctor comes in. Their hearts race and their destiny is revealed.

Outside, Norah and Joanne sit in silence, Peter strokes Lilian's hand, Meryl and George stand in the corner with blank expressions, Robert and Alex's Pee talk in quiet low voices, Patty and Alex's Em hold hands while sitting down, the Droogs stand together, and the doctor opens the door.

They all look up and the doctor clears his throat.

" How are they?" Alex's Em asks.

" Is she alright?" Norah asks.

" What about the baby?" Patty asks.

" Demetria is fine," the doctor says.

" And the baby?" Pete asks.

" She suffered a miscarriage," the doctor says, his voice shaking," The baby is dead."

Everyone breaks down. Alex's Em cried in Patty's arms ( who is tearing up herself), Robert shakes his head and sobs, Alex's Pee cries, the Droogs hug and cry, Lilian cries in Peter's arms and he does the same, Meryl cries on George's shoulder as he shakes, and Norah and Joanne cry hysterically.

In the other room Demetria and Alex are in the bed holding each other tightly and crying loudly.

Hearts mended for one small moment…but broken the next.

_( " In the Arms of an Angel" plays softly in the background as we pan on Alex and Demetria crying on the hospital bed )_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Pain is No Pleasure

[ A/N: Thanks to luneara eclipse, Pet Archer, and TheWesleyBoys for their comments on the last chapter :) Sending even MORE big hugs! And we have two suggestions for a possible actress for " Demetria". We have Kat Dennings ( luneara eclipse) and Jessica Alba ( Pet Archer ). I LOVE both! If you have any more suggestions, lemme know:)

P.S. I'm writing this because it's been a very very shitty ( excuse my French ) day and I am just not having it. Luckily, watching the "O Lucky Malcom" thing on the Clockwork Orange" Bonus is making me smile. O Malcolm, the things you do to make me smile. ]

The past few days for Demetria and Alex since the death of their unborn child have not been too pleasant.

They haven't "lubbilubbed" and every day was a struggle and filled with silence.

Demetria has forgiven Alex, but hasn't forgiven herself for the death of the baby. Alex hasn't forgiven himself for his behavior and the death of the baby.

At night, once Alex is asleep, Demetria sneaks out of Alex's arms and sits in the bathtub and cries softly.

Alex knows she does that - as he hears her sometimes - but lets her have her space.

One night, it goes too far.

Alex hears Demetria cry, then whimper, then cry hysterically. He hears a " suffocation-like" sound and gets out of bed, puts on pants and runs into the bathroom to see Demetria crying in the tub.

She looks up and sniffles. She shoots up from the tub but almost slips as she is startled by Alex and he catches her.

" Itty over here, lovely," he says gently, He holds her and picks her up bridal style and brings her back into the bedroom. He sets her down and he slides in next to her. He puts the cover on both of them and Demetria rests on his bare chest and puts her hand on his chest.

" We both are goin' through quite a bitva ( battle ), eh?" Alex asks stroking Demetria's hair. She sniffles and mumbles," Yeah."

" I feel like it was a message from God or life or something,'' Alex says. Demetria looks up at Alex.

" I never knew you were religious."

" Oh I'm not…I mean I was when I was working with a priest before the Ludovico Treatment, but I'm not anymore."

Demetria chuckles. " I never imagined you as a religious person," she says slightly smiling.

" Neither did your Uncle Alex, but I did," Alex says with a sigh. He leans back and smiles slightly.

The couple chuckle for a few moments at the thought of Alex being religious then they laugh.

" We needed that," Demetria says leaning her head in the section of Alex's body where the neck and the upper chest combine. Alex kisses her forehead.

"We did. But we will have a malenky one one day," he vows. He looks at Demetria.

" We will Demetria, I promise," he says. Demetria smiles softy and kisses Alex.

" I love you, Demetria."

" I love you too, Alex."

Demetria leans down back to her resting spot on Alex's upper chest and slowly closes her eyes.

Alex looks down and sees the ring still on her finger. She never took it off the whole time.

" I knew she still loves me," Alex mutters as he smiles.

He falls asleep with his classic grin planted on his face.

Two days pass by, and Demetria and Alex are starting to move on. Alex even has a surprise for Demetria.

" Alex, what are you doing?" Demetria asks. Alex is holding his droog clothes and even the bowler hat.

He smiles and Demetria looks at him. She points to his clothes.

" What are you doing with those?" she asks.

" Follow me," he says. He leads her outside and the other drugs stand there with their Droog costumes neatly folded in their arms. They lead a confused Demetria to the Flat Block Marina and throw the costume in the water.

Demetria stands there, still and frozen.

" But…you all love going out!" Demetria protests.

" Not anymore," Georgie says.

" We're all grown up now," Dim says.

" Ready?" Alex exclaims.

" ONE…..TWO….THREE!"

Thrown into the water were all the Droog costumes as Demetria stood still. She watches the boys cheer, as she stands there confused and stunned.

" But….but…."

" But but but-but not my lovely!" Alex says holding Demetria. " We're grown up now! Time to move on!"

Demetria smiles and Alex kisses her.

They walk off, smiling as things get back to normal…

and Alex not regretting what he done with his Droog past.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Growing Up

**[ A/N: HUGE THANKS to Pet Archer, luneara eclipse, and TheWeasleyBoys for their amazing and continuous support :) I have officially decided that the role of " Demetria" goes too…..MINKA KELLY! ( Thanks TheWeasleyBoys- how she knew I loved Minka Kelly, I don't know!) But Minka will have to dye her hair and get green contacts so… but there you go]**

**[P.S. I apologize for the loooooong wait on this one! With school and my personal life, I haven't had time. I get my computer taken away during the week due to schooling ( sophomore in high school . ) so if I don't update during the week, that's why!]**

Summer is almost over and Alex and Demetria's wedding bells are going on strong. October 24th is the date and they can't wait.

It has been a very long summer as the couple have (almost) lost each other and lost their first child. They still remain strong and can't wait to marry.

Meryl has put her trust ( slowly ) back into Alex and they get along perfectly fine.

Even Alex's Pee and Em have been getting along with him much better nowadays.

Demeteria is working at a publishing company and is actually loving it due to the calming work area she is in.

One night, Demetria comes home and hears Alex singing loudly from the bathroom.

" I'M SIIIIIIIIINGING IN THE RAAAAAIIIIIIN. JUST SIIIIINNNNGING IN THE RAIN."

Demetria smiles to herself when an idea hits her. She walks quietly past the bathroom and goes into the bedroom.

She takes off her clothes and only wraps a towel around her. She tip toes to the bathroom door, smiling as she knows Alex might find this surprise quite horrorshow.

She opens the door and sees Alex in the tub with a wash cloth and his arms stretched out on each side of the tub. Demetria tip toes over and kisses Alex, who becomes startled.

" What the-! Oh!" He takes off and sees Demetria sitting at the end of the tub biting her lip to prevent loud laughter.

Alex smirks and says," Come to join your Uncle Alex, eh?"

Demetria shrugs. " Maybe? Not too sure…" she says smiling. Alex, the gifted and the perverted ( sometimes ) young man he is, takes off Demetria's towel with skill and brings her into the tub.

Demetria begins laughing and she ends up lying on her backside on Alex's chest and he wraps his arms around her, taking the wash cloth and washing her chest.

" How was work my lovely?"

" Good- just exhausted. How about you?"

" Long day, but I'm happy to be home." He kisses his fiance's cheeks and they sit in silence for a minute.

" We're getting married in two months," Alex says, his throat tightening as he says. Demetria nods.

" Are you scared?"

" Do you want me to lie to you?"

Demetria chuckles and says," I'm scared too. But we're doing this on our own terms."

" Thank heavenly we're not doing it back in the times where people were arranged to be married."

Demetria chuckles and Alex kisses the back of her head and begins to fall asleep. Demetria's eyes lower as she sleeps too.

_She sees herself in a white gown, the chapel is filled with guests ( family and friends-of course!)_

_A priest waits with her as Alex, her groom hasn't shown up. _

_She looks around nervously and everyone stares straight at her, with sly grins on their face. It begins to frighten her. _

_When turns she sees Alex there, in full Droog costume, grinning evilly back. He gets out his brivita and sneers. _

_" Just you wait, my lovely," he says. The brivita is raised and Demetria screams. _

She wakes up and realizes she's still in the bath with Alex.

" Demetria, are you ok?" Alex asks. Demetria nods and gets up.

" I'm….I'm going to….I'll see you in bed."

Alex sits in the tub, wondering what he did wrong. He gets up, puts on a towel and walks into the bedroom where Demetria is now in pus and laying in bed.

He puts on underwear and slides in next to her. He holds her and kisses the top of her head.

Demetria, realizing her true Alex is changed and would never hurt her.

She turns, facing her chest to him, and smiles. He kisses her.

_" I love you my lovely, and just you wait till' we get married."_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One: Eternal Flame

**[ A/N: I deeply apologize for the long break! I had writers block then my personal life got crazy and busy as school gets tougher each day :P Also, I got my boyfriend to watch a part of " A Clockwork Orange" and he actually liked it :D **

**Anyway, there will be four chapters left in the series I have decided and lucky for you, next chapter in the long-awaited wedding chapter! Can't wait! Also, another series may be in the works so let me know what you think :)]**

It is the night before the…..can't believe it has come to this….the wedding of Alex and Demetria. They, traditionally, are separated the night before their big day and Demetria is at her parent's house with Meryl and Lilian and the children.

Natasha is playing with her doll while James and Rosalie are sleeping in the next room while Lilian and Meryl make last minute adjustments. Demetria, wearing a light pink satin robe, is in her room alone looking outside the window as it storms so violently outside.

She hears a loud knock.

" AUNTIE DEMETRIA!"

Its Natasha's little voice. Demetria rushes to the door and sees Natasha with James and Rosalie, their faces terrified and streaming in tears.

Demetria gets them inside and says," It's alright, come in with me."

" We're scared," Natasha says. Demetria nods and smiles at her nieces and nephew. They all climb into bed with their beloved aunt and she says," Did you know Alex used to sing to me when I got scared during storms?"

" Can you?" Natasha asks sniffling. Demetria nods and thinks of a song. Once it hits her, she smiles and says," You may know like this one. I know I do."

The kids look at her and Demetria clears her throat.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling _

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? _

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming? _

_Is this burning an eternal flame? _

_I believe it's meant to be, darling _

_I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me _

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming _

_Or is this burning an eternal flame? _

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain _

_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain _

_I don't want to lose this feeling _

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain _

_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain _

_I don't want to lose this feeling _

_Close your eyes and give me your hand _

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? _

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming _

_Or is this burning an eternal flame? _

_Is this burning an eternal flame? _

_An eternal flame? _

_(Close your eyes and give me your hand _

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? _

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming _

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?) _

**[ Song belongs to The Bangles- disclaimer ]**

By now the kids are asleep and Demetria smiles.

" You always had a pretty voice," she hears Lilian say. Lilian grabs James and Rosalie and was about to get Natasha when Demetria says,"I'll wake her and let her get up in a minute."

Lilian nods and says," Goodnight sweetie. Get some sleep."

Demetria replies," Goodnight to you too." She then turns to Natasha and says," Come on sweetie, time for bed."

Natasha gets up and says," Auntie Demetria?"

" Yes?"

"Is that how you feel about Uncle Alex?"

" What do you mean?"

" That song….is that how you feel about Uncle Alex?

Demetria smiles and pats Natasha's head.

" I suppose so. Now why don't you get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. We have a big day."

" Yep! Goodnight!" Natasha bounces out of bed and out of the room. Demetria smiles and pulls her knees to her chest. She smiles and looks at the window.

" Oh Alex," she says with a sigh.

In Alex DeLarge's room, he lies in bed thinking about his bride-to-be. He cannot wait to spend the rest of his life with her. He sighs happily and looks at the empty spot next to him, the spot where she will sleep for the rest of their lives.

He looks up at the corner and sees the cane with the brivita inside from his Droog days. He chuckles and slowly closes his eyes when he then goes into a deep sleep leaving his single days behind him.

Demetria looks through the scrapbook and smiles as she sees the full wedding pictures f her grandparents. As she turns the page, she sees their written vows.

On her grandmother's vows, she sees the sentence _"__our__love__is__an__eternal__flame__-__never__shall__it__die."_

Demetria's eyes swell up and she smiles.

"I know how you feel,: she says softly. She then closes the book, putting it on the nightstand and falling asleep.

Tomorrow their lives change. For the better.


	32. Chapter 32

Thirty-Two: At Last

**[ Author's Note: In the lyrics of Billy Idol, " It's a nice day for a white wedding". :) ]**

Today is the day that will change the lives of Alex DeLarge and Demteria Derinton.

Today is their wedding.

Alex DeLarge trembles a little while fixing his tux. Dim looks at his fellow Droog, a smile on his face.

" Relax brother! Have a cup of chai so you don't get yourself boloney," Dim says handing Alex a cup of the cup, Alex nods his head and says," Thanks brother." Pete and Georgie fixed their cufflinks and the former Droogs all looked in the mirror.

" We've changed," Pete says.

" It's hard to messel the fact we're not Droogs anymore," Georgie says.

" But we still are!" Alex protests as he stands up. " We always will be!" The boys look at each other in silence and laugh.

" To Alex the Large's wedding day!" Georgie cheers as they hold up their cups of chai.

Demetria stands in the room looking in the mirror. She wears her white wedding gown and fixes her veil. ( _The dress looks exactly like the nightgown Juliet Capulet from the 1968 Romeo and Juliet movie_.)

Her hair curled in mermaid waves and her make-up is light and neutral. She feels her body tremble and a cold sweat come on. She's alone and the room is quiet.

Finally, she hears a knock. Her dad opens the door.

" It's time," he says. She nods and and takes her father's hand. She's losing her childhood and going straight into marriage.

As her father lowers her veil, Demetria says," Dad, I'm scared."

" So was I on my wedding day," he says,"But do you feel this is right? Because if this is not, then don't go down that aisle. But the Demetria I know would go down that aisle and you know why? It's because I see the way she looks at that young man, and I know that she loves that man so much that no wedding jitters would _ever _stop her."

Demetria smiles and hugs her dad." I know it's right," she says with a smile. Her dad nods the cue for the bridal march begins.

Alex watches closely as Demetria walks down the aisle and feels his heart race. She looks beautiful- just like an angel. He stands up a little straighter as she approaches him and there they are, in front of guests of 30 at the C of E ( Church of England).

Demetria approaches the stairs and faces Alex. She smiles and he smiles back, holding the tears that are so close to falling out. They join hands and Demetria's dad lifts the veil and Alex's heart goes rapid.

Demetria is truly an angel.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Alexander DeLarge and Demetria Derinton in holy matrimony. They have decided to make a commitment to love and to God."

" I, Alexander DeLarge, take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

" I, Demetria Derinton, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

" You are now husband and wife. Alex you may kiss your bride."

" Finally," Alex says softly. He and Demetria embrace and kiss as everyone cheers.

" I love you," Alex says," And now you're mine.:"

" At last," Demetria says. They kiss again.

That night, Alex and Demetria were lubbilubbing as husband and wife. Alex ,now lying next to his zheena, feels her face bury into his chest.

" Never will we part," Alex says.

" 'Don't you think about pushing yourself away from me because you will never want to'," Demetria says quoting Alex the first time they met.

" I didn't mean in_ that_ tone," Alex says chuckling.

" You still meant it," Demetria says leaning up," and I'm glad you did."

Alex then kisses her and smiles at her, his blue glazes looking into her green ones.

" You didn't push away," he says.

" I didn't want to," She replies.

And there in bed lied Alex and Demetria DeLarge.


	33. Chapter 33

Thirty-Three: The Only Thing to Ruin a Perfect Marriage

[ Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait on this one! I have the perfect way to end this though :D ]

It's been two years since Alex and Demeteria have been married. And a year since their daughter, Rosalie Katherine DeLarge, was born.

Alex now takes over Fred's job as Fred is retired and Demeteria is a writer and still works at the publishing company. She has published over 5 novels that have been winners of many awards.

Alex's past is long gone and everyone sees him as a "bad guy turned good" which meant dropping the whole " Cat Woman murder " and letting him and his family alone.

For Demetria and Alex, life was just blissful and filled with gorgeousity ( the word is in the movie, somewhere in it but it's in there).

That is…..until the phone call they received May was 9: 30 at night and Demetria was putting down baby Rosalie to sleep while Alex was lying in bed, waiting for his wife when the phone rang.

" I got it!" Demetria exclaims. She walks out of the baby's room and into the living room. She picks up the phone.

" Hello?" she answers.

" Good evening, is this the DeLarge residence?"

" Yes sir."

" I'd like to speak to Alex DeLarge if he has a moment."

" Sure," Demetria says a little concerned. She put the phone down on the walks into their bedroom and says," Babe, some one is on the phone for you."

Alex gets up from the bed and walks with Demetria into the living room where the phone is. He picks it up.

" Alex DeLarge speaking."

" Mr. DeLarge, this is Edward Short, Tim Martin's agent."

" Tim Martin from ' Inside Report ' Tin Martin?"

" Yes, that is correct."

" What would Tim Martin want?" Demetria asks.

Alex shrugs and says," Continue."

" Mr. Martin and the crew are interested in doing a news piece on you. You would be paid a large sum to do an interview with Tim and we will air it the following week."

" What exactly are you interested in me for?"

"For your past as a young criminal up until now. You're famous now, don't you know? You're apparently considered ' The Miracle Man ' in England now. We'd only interview you, maybe your wife?"

" May I discuss this matter with my wife, brother sir?"

" But of course! Please give us a call tomorrow, we are every interested."

" Will do. Night now."Alex hangs up and looks at his worried wife.

" What did they want?" Demetria asks sitting on the arm of the couch. Alex takes his wife's hands.

" That was Tim Martin's agent. They are interested in doing a piece on me and airing it on the tele."

Demetria's eyes go wide and she stands up.

" No."Alex looks at his wife. " Alex no! Absolutely not! That is out of the question! How dare those…those…bastards!"

Alex takes his wife's hands. " Lovely, let's at least talk about this-."

" Alex, this could kill you! This could kill us and Rosalie and- and- no Alex! We can't!"

" Dem, please, this could be a chance for us!"

" What on earth do you mean?"

" For as long as I've been doing crimes, no one ever asked me for my side of the story. No one understood why. If I get my story out, people won't hurt Rosalie or you."

" If you do this, Alex, this could ruin your life. They could twit your words, they can make your story look like a pity story- oh Alex no!''

" Listen to me, please, if I do this, I will make sure Rosalie is not involved and they said they want to interview you too so you can defend me all you want!"

Demetria lets go of Alex's hands and walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. She puts her back to the door and slides down in distress. She covers her face with her hands and thinks for a minute.

Did Alex really want this?

Shouldn't she respect his decision?

She would get a say in the interview and as long as Rosalie wouldn't be mentioned or even show?

Alex is in bed, waiting for Demetria yet time, he's not sure if he's going to be punished to the couch ( which would be a first for him ) or if she'd let it go.

She comes into the room, her hands crossed in front of her chest.

" Is this what you really want?" Alex leans up and takes her hands.

" Please" he begs.

" Fine, but if they twist even one word, they're out of here and Rosalie is out of the interview."

" Promise," Alex says. He kisses his wife and she chuckles.

That day at work Alex calls Edward Short.

" Hello?"" Is this an Edward Short?"

" Speaking."

" Alex DeLarge, when do you want to do this show?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty - Four : Interview from Hell ( Part One )**

**[ Author's note: Only two more chapters left! So how will this interview play out? Well, it's in two parts but you will see and understand why. Just so you know, it's going to be get a little **_Frost/Nixon_** in here if you know what I mean…]********************************************************************************************

It is the next week, a Friday night, and the interview with Tim Martin is indeed tonight, my readers.

And are Alex and Demetria in for a treat.

Alex and Demetria carry a sleeping Rosalie on Demetria's shoulder to Demetria's parent's house ( they didn't want the baby anywhere NEAR the interviewer so Alex's parents were out of the question!).

When Demetria's mother appears at the door, Pattie blooms at the sight of her one-year old granddaugher.

" Well helloo!" she coos at the baby. Rosalie, just waking up, smiles and giggles.

Demetria hands over Rosalie to Pattie and Pattie holds her beautiful granddaughter.

" Hi Mom," Demetria says. Pattie kisses her daughters cheek.

'' Hi hi hi Em Pattie!" Alex says calling Pattie by her nickname. Pattie kisses Alex's cheek

." Well, well You two, you've got the quite interviewee. He's a real charmer and good looking, but definitely a questioner so be prepared," Pattie says.

" We will Mom," Demetria says.

" Meryl saw him on the tele and she called him some names that I refuse to say in front of Rosalie," Pattie adds.

" A bratchny?" Alex asks.

" Yes," Demetria says," A bratchny." She mouths to Pattie " bastard " so Pattie understood what it meant.

Pattie nods and says," Well good luck. Rosie and I will be playing. Now say goodnight to Mom and Dad."

" Mommy!" Rosalie beams.

Demetria and Alex stare in awe. Rosalie's first word.

" Did she just-" Pattie asks.

" My god….Rosie can talk! Alex look!"

" I know Lovely! Aha! Good girl Rosie!" Rosalie smiles and Alex and Demetria leave.

When they arrive home, Alex watches as Demetria takes off her cardigan.

After having Rosalie, Demetria's breasts increased a little. She had a nice chest when they very first met in Alex's eyes, but now…

Alex wraps his arms around his wife and kisses the nape of her neck. " You know we've got a couple hours alone…" Alex says in a low voice.

Demetria, grinning and knowing where this is going, says," Only for a little bit. I just cleaned the house."

Alex picks up Demtria bridal style and for about a half an hour, they have the ole' in-out-in-out.

When they were done, Demetria dresses in a white loose blouse and black trousers with black heels and her long hair down. Alex wore black trousers himself and a black suit with a blue dress shirt and tie.

He sees how nervous his wife is and he wraps his arms around her.

" Hey," he says," It's going to be horrorshow. I love you and I promise, nothing will happen to you."

Demetria turns around and looks at Alex, her green eyes staring into his blue eyes.

" I never gave up fighting for you," she says tearing up," Not then and not now. I believe in you Alex. You're not a monster, you're my husband and my Alex. I've loved you from the moment I met you."

Alex holds Demetria by her cheeks and kisses her lips. " Thank you, my love pet, you're everything to me," he says.

Demetria smiles and the door bell rang.

Alex went to the door and opened it. Tim Martin, a 30 year old news anchor with chestnut brown swept hair, a rectangle firm face, deep blue eyes, and a slight smile says,'' Alexander DeLarge, Tim Martin. Pleasure to meet you."

Alex and Tim Martin shake hands." Horrorshow to meet you too! And your crew, welcome!"

The crew waves and they walk in setting up for the meeting.

Demetria, walking in from the bedroom after fixing up a few things in the bedroom, is looked at as the crew watches her enter the room. Tim Martin even looks up in awe and smiles.

" You must be Demetria," he says. " I've heard about you. Your books are brilliant and you're just as beautiful as you are in the papers."

Demetria half smiles and shakes his hands.

" Wonderful to meet you," She says her throat tight. She already is not pleased with Tim. Alex kisses his wife and Demetria looks at Alex and smiles.

" Looks like you beam around your husband," Tim Martin observes. " It's quite nice."

" Thank you," Demetria responds slightly cold.

Alex smiles, seeing how tough his love his.

Alex and Tim sit across from one begin to film.

" Alex tell me about your early years. Were you mischievous? Was there anything that sparked your future manners?"

" Growing up as a young chelloveck, I was an only child. Often I was teased in school for being an outsider. Barley had any friends." " So it was teasing that led you to your outrageous behavior?"

_There he goes, D_emetria says to herself rolling her eyes_._

" Well, no," Alex responds smiling," I was just teased and when I was out around 10 years old, my music teacher began playing Ludwig Van Beethoven. It was Symphony No. 9. I began having these visions-."

" Of killing innocent people?"

Alex keeping his cool, responds," Well yes. I just...it...sparked me. So I went to the record store and bought the tape."

" You bought a tape that made you have such dirty thoughts?"

" I liked the feeling. Well, when I bought it, these visions came up. People being raped, beaten to death, death...it all came into my mind. I killed my first victim later that day."

" You killed a person...at 10?"

" It was a cat."

Tim Martin raises an eyebrow. " A cat? Well...then...".

Alex shrugs and Tim Martin asks," What happened after that?"

" A few years later went by and I tried to ignore the music but it was an addiction. So I became part of a gang."

" The leader I believe. How old were you?"

" Fifteen."

" Did you rape anybody before your 17th birthday?"

" Yes sir."

" How many victims did you harm?"

Demetria is starting to be even more annoyed.

" About..." Alex says thinking," about 16 people."

" Sixteen people? How could you do such a nasty thing and live with yourself?"

Before Alex could answer, Demetria interrupted.

" Do NOT talk to my husband that way!" she snaps. Tim, trying to be respectful nods.

" I'm sorry," he says. He looks at Alex.

" Go on with your story."

" When I was 17, I was barely going to school and I was the leader of my gang. That was also the year I met my wife-to-be and-."

" And the year you killed the Cat-Woman. Tell me about that."

" My droogs, my gang, told me about her and I went. You see, Ludwig caused my violent behavior and so did-."

" So you're blaming your rape and your actions on music?"

" I was saying that brother sir..."

" Will you let him talk without your fucking interruptions?" Demetria snaps. Tim Martin shakes his head.

" I'm just doing my job-."

" You're trying to humiliate my husband!"

" Demetria, love, please, it's ok," Alex says. Demetria nods and shakes her head in disgust with Tim Martin.

" I was saying," Alex says," the symphony caused my actions as well a drink called a Molko Plus which is milk with some drugs in it. So I went over and I killed her unintentionally."

" But you killed her."

" Accidentally. With a dildo."

" You killed her though."

" Yes sir. I was caught by the police because my droogs hurt me with a bottle and left. I was arrested and in jail for some months."

( Just leave it at months...I didn't know it was two years he was in jail.)

" I then had the Ludovico Treatment-."

" The treatment that worked but didn't?"

" Yes. It showed me horrible pictures with Ludwig van Beethoven music and-."

" Describe the pictures."

" They were of rape and war and violence. Then I had gone out, was kicked out by my own parent and made of fool of by the media. They called me an animal."

" Don't you think you deserved it?"

" No. I was trying to change."

" So you think you never did anything wrong?"

" I'm not saying that but-."

" Seems to me like you are."

" THAT'S IT!" Demetria yells in anger. " YOU! CAMERAMAN, TURN OFF YOUR FUCKING CAMERA AND YOU TIM MARTIN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

" I don't deserve to be-."

" HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CALL MY HUSBAND AN ANIMAL! AFTER ALL HE'S BEEN THROUGH!"

" HOW ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?"

" BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! YOU'RE JUST A SLEAZY NEWSMAN WHO RELIES ON HIS LOOKS AND HIS COCKINESS AND HIS FUCKING WORD TWISTING LIES TO MAKE PEOPLE LOOK BAD SO YOU LOOK GOOD!"

" HOW DARE YOU OFFEND ME!"

'' HOW DARE YOU OFFEND MY HUSBAND!"

" WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE KITCHEN WHERE YOU BELONG?"

" DON'T TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT YOU NASTY PRICK!" Alex yells. He looks at Demetria.

" Go in the room. I'm tired of being pushed down, I'm handling this!" Alex exclaims. Demetria shakes her head and walks away.

" We need to take a break," Tim Martin says.

" Camera's been off since Demetria walked over to you," Cameraman says.

Demetria sits on her bed, cooling down.

__After a break, Alex and Tim sit back down.

" So Alex, you said you felt like you were being treated like an animal? Why don't you feel like that was right?"

" Because I was trying to change. I can't undo what I did in my past and I felt so bad. I was lucky the government gave me a job and then God blessed me with Demetria."

" Your wife now?"

" Yes. We met a few months after my Ludovico experience."

" Alright Alex. We're done with your half. Time to talk to Demetria now."

Demetria, sitting in the other room, looks out the window. Alex walks in and holds his wife.

" It's your turn lovely," he says. Demetria looks at Alex.

" I'm sorry," she says. Alex smiles and kisses his wife.

" I love you, but let's keep it calm," he says. Demetria chuckles and half-smiles.

" With my interview, Tim Martin's gonna wish he never met us."


	35. Chapter 35

**Thirty-Five:The Interview from Hell ( Part Two )**

**[Author's Note: The last interview part…..and with Demetria…O_O. Here we go!]**

****As Tim Martin sorts his papers, he turns to see Demetria and Alex walking out. Demetria, as Tim would expect, wasn't too pleased at the sight of him still in her household. In addition, her green eyes were crying out " You're not gonna get away with this one".

" Mrs. DeLarge," Tim says calmly, " May we start the interview?" Demetria looks at Alex and Alex nods, planting a kiss on her lips. He smiles at her and she walks over to sit on the couch across from Tim Martin.

Tim notes how graceful she is as she sits in lady-like fashion. For a girl in her late teens-early thirties, she was very lady-like as she crosses her legs and plants her hands on her knees, her chest straight up demonstrating good posture.

" Mrs. DeLarge-er...Demeteria..."

" Demetria will be fine."

" Ok, Demetria...where were you born? I have proof that you are not from here originally."

" It's because I have no English accent," Demetria says with a nod. Tim Martin, the crew, and Alex chuckle. Demetria half-smiles and rolls her eyes.

" Well yes and because we did quite the research on you."

" Oh I bet you did," Demeteria shot back laughing. Alex chuckles at his wife smooth remark.

Tim Martin nods and says," Well?"

" I was born in California,"Demetria says," In America, obviously. But when I was around fifteen, I moved to England because of my grandmother who was dying."

" This was your mom's mom?"

'' Yes sir. My grandmother was sent to the best hospital in England. She was taken care of and my sister was already living in England with her husband and my brother had met his wife. I was a freshman."

" Now I understand your grandmother, sister, and brother are all married to English people?"

" Yes, it's quite common but my mom and her sister didn't follow it. They married Americans."

" Now tell me about the time you met Alex DeLarge? Had you heard of all his crimes before?"

" I met Alex when we both were seventeen years old. I wasn't aware of all his past doings or the crimes."

" Didn't your family ever listen to the news or read the papers?"

" No sir. We're not a very news-listening or reading kind of family."

" So you weren't aware?"

" No."

" Now go on about how you met Alex."

" It was a Saturday night and I was walking home from getting something to eat when Alex and his friends-."

" His Droogs?"

" Yes...his Droogs. They were all hanging around this bridge near by and his friends were making remarks at me -."

" What were they?"

" Just what young boys would say to a girl. Nothing too sexually or too much. But Alex told them to stop and they wouldn't so Alex walked me home."

" He did?"

" He did. This was only a few months after the Ludovico as I believe."

" What was your first impression of Alex?"

Demetria smiles at that question and blushes.

" Very handsome. Very, very , very handsome. It was terrifying and so electrifying to be around such a beautiful guy. He was also very charming."

" You know he uses that as his secret weapon?"

" You mean he used to? Well yes, doesn't every criminal but his version of charming toward me was in a flirtatious matter."

" So you liked him because he was handsome and he charmed you?"

" I never said that nor implied that. You asked me what my first impression was of him, that was my first impression. I didn't like him after awhile."

Tim Martin and Alex looked confused.

" I fell in love with him from the moment we met."

Alex looks at Demetria, realizing now why she wasn't afraid of him when he brought her back to his place.

_"I realize you can't hurt me. You lay a hand on me in front of your group and now I'm here and all you've done is touch my waist and hand. You're secretly a **coward**."_

Alex remembers that. He didn't want to hurt her - he was in love with her too.

" You fell in love with a stranger?"

" A perfect stranger."

" What about when he told you what he had done?"

" I wasn't scared of him. He seemed more scared to tell me then I was to hear it. I knew he wasn't the monster the government can create of a criminal."

" Why'd you say that?"

" They did the same thing to my grandpa."

Alex looks at Demetria and Demetria's eyes land on Alex's. She nods.

" My grandfather, who lived here, was believed to be a little crazy because he was accused to have slept with his bosses' wife. His boss was treasurer and my grandpa was his financial advisor. The whole government turned their backs on him. They made him out to be a monster. He didn't do anything to deserve it."

Alex looks at Demetria's face which has a tear slide down. Tim Martin, feeling a slight bit of guilt, nods.

" So you had sympathy for Alex because of what happened to your grandfather?"

" I wouldn't say that at all. If anything, I could appreciate how he had felt. I fell in with Alex for who he truly was - he was a great guy."

" So when he was framed for killing Deltoid, you knew he didn't do it?"

" Yes because I was with him."

" You know, I have seen many women stand by their men through many things - Jackie O with John F Kennedy, Sophie Ferdinand with Archduke Franz Ferdinand, but you I must say, you really stand by Alex."

" Loyalty does come naturally to me."

'' Indeed my dear...indeed. Well if I could have both you and Alex interviewed together after this break, we're done."

Tim martin went to talk to his crew members and Alex went to sit next to Demetria. He holds her hands.

" I had no idea," he says pulling the hair out of her face. She smiles and says," It's ok."

Alex kisses her and holds her in his arms. By the time the break was over, it was the last part of the interview.

" So you two have been married for about two years?"

" Two years is correct," Alex says.

" And you have a daughter?"

" Yes yes, Rosalie Katherine," Alex responds smiling. Demetria smiles back at Alex.

" Do you want her to know of your past? Or will that just be Mummy and Daddy's secret?"

" We're not sure," Demetria says.

" Who know?" Alex says.

The interview ends shortly after that. Tim Martin leaves as does the crew and Demetria and Alex are back to being on their oddy-knockies.

" Welly, welly, welly, well, well," Alex says as he watches Demetria close the door.

Demetria turns and smiles. Alex smiles back. They look at each other for a moment and he goes to embrace and kiss his wife.

After a long kiss, Alex looks at Demetria.

" Thank you," he says. " For believing in me."

" It's been horrorshow," Demetria says with a grin.

" After all,'' she adds walking away. She picks up Alex's cane and holds it sideways in her fingers. She gives Alex an evil grin and he grins back.

" You were cured alright, Alex DeLarge."


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty-Six: O! Lucky Man**

**[ Author's Note- This is it everyone! The final chapter! Before reading I'd like to thank the following who have commented and followed the story: TheWeasleyBoys, Pet Archer, luneara eclipse, Nova Sinfonia, and to many more. Many thanks and big hugs to everyone :)]**

When the Tim Martin episode with Alex and Demetria came, Alex and Demetria sat in on the couch.

None of their words were twisted and the episode didn't look like a pity show or even a cheesy '' you can change your life too!" episode- just an episode about a young man who once committed such crimes living in normality with a wife and daughter.

Demetria and Alex were both relieved and everyone who had watched the show never bothered Alex and his family ever again.

A few years later, Rosalie Katherine had a baby sister- Jolene Sawyer.

Alex was now surrounded by beautiful girls and he didn't mind not having a son.

After a day of work, Alex came home to see Demetria sleeping on the couch with baby Jolene on her tummy and Rosalie on the other side in fetal position. Alex picks up Rosalie and carries her to bed. He kisses the top of her head and turns off the light and shuts the door.

He then picks up baby Jolene, who wakes up, and smiles at Alex.

" 'Ello my beautiful malenky one," he says softly. " Time to sleep, righty right?"

Jolene just smiles and Alex puts her in her crib and she falls right back asleep. Alex hears the sound of rain pouring down and comes back to find Demetria still sleeping. Alex goes on top of his wife and kisses her. She wakes up and smiles.

" Hi," she says softly.

" What do you say," Alex begins kissing her hand. " We go out for a bit."

" Alex...the babies..."

" I'll call me Pee and Em."

Demetria smiles and nods.

As soon as Pee and Em arrived to watch the children and Alex walk out. Demetria and Alex are under an umbrella that Alex was holding.

As they walk, the rain continues and they are on the bridge.

" Do you remember this? " Alex asks.

" Yes," Demetria says laughing," This is where we first met."

" And?" Alex adds.

" And where we had our first kiss," Demetria adds smiling even wider. Alex hands Demetria the umbrella and begins dancing in the rain.

" Alex! What on Earth?" She exclaims.

" Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo, doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo,d oo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo..." Alex sings.

" Alex!" She exclaims while laughing.

" I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain, what a glorious feelin', I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above, the sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love!" Alex sings.

" Alright!" Demetria yells. She throws down the umbrella and begins to dance with Alex and sings herself.

" Let the stromy clouds chase, everyone from the place, come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face, I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain, just singin'  
>singin' in the rain!"<p>

" My god what a voice!" Alex exclaims. He picks her up and together they dance in the rain.

They dance and then slow down to finish the last part of the song.

" dancin' in the rain...," Alex sings.

" I'm happy again...," Demetria sings back.

"I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain...," they both sing. They then kiss.

Unlike Romeo and Juliet or Snow White and Prince Charming or like any love story couple, Demetria and Alex DeLarge were more than just two people thrown into love. There was no magic or fairy godmother.

Just a girl and a guy...with more than just charm up his sleeves.


End file.
